Sly 5: Thieves United
by slydog17
Summary: The sequel to Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. The story follows Sly and the gang as the need to defeat a new threat- Penelope. She is traveling through time, going to the locations of other Cooper ancestors. She also has strange criminals safeguarding various items- for reasons unknown. This proves to be the Cooper Gangs greatest, and final heist.


_**Sly Cooper 5: Thieves United**_

_**Prologue: **_

Sly and Slytunkhamen are in Ancient Egypt pulling heists. They are going to pull a heist in a pyramid to steal jewels from a corrupt pharaoh's wife. You learn Sly's basic moves and then see that there are strange henchmen in the pyramid. You move forward using more moves and then you reach the tomb, where the jewels are being sent through a weird portal. A bad guy talks to Penelope over a device and she explains that she's selling to jewels to get money to buy parts for a weapon and then its too dangerous to keep the parts together until she has them all, so she's hiding them in time with a person. Sly and Slytunkhamen return to the hideout and write about it in the Theivious Raccoonus.

Bentley notices the change in the Theivious Raccoonus and realizes Sly is in Ancient Egypt. They find an Egyptian scarab in possession of a black market dealer and they move in. Bentley moves to a security room and hacks the thing to unlock a door for Murray. Murray then beats people up to reach scarab and he needs to climb a big stack of boxes to get it. So carm comes in and gives him covering fire while he climbs. They get the scarab and then Dimitri drives the van in, but Murray yells at him. They then shoot off for Ancient Egypt.

_**Steal Like an Egyptian**_

(Episode One: Ancient Egypt)

**Guards**

Flashlight- Jackal

Small 1- Pig

Small 2- Cat

**Ancestor**

Slytunkhamen II- Able to turn invisible but he can also move through walls while invisible. Takes up thief meter while invisible.

**Costume**

Pharaoh's suit- lets you make three long distance moves in quick succession, including through guards to get behind them.

**Villain**

Abassi- Silverback gorilla, who is a weapons dealer and head of a gang from Somalia. He has been conquering land in Africa. He is getting weapons from Penelope.

**Weather/Map**

Sunny, and noticeably hot as there are heat waves in the distance. The map is laid out pretty simply, with the Sphinx being the hideout. It lays on the edge of the map, with the Nile running near it, which cuts through the map. The center of the map is littered with shops and sand dunes and other Ancient Egyptian stuff (I'm not an expert so I can't go into much detail). The other notable place is Abassi's Pyramid, which lays in one edge of the map. In the background you see various sand hills and pyramids, along with faint silhouettes of people trekking through the desert.

**Jobs**

Job 1: Bentley

Ease drop on bad guys throughout town and find out that Sly is hiding out with Slytunkhamen in a Sphinx. But to get over to that area, Murray will need a costume. So Bentley steals different parts for Murray, and then Murray is dressed up in an Egyptian outfit. They get over there, but right as they arrive, Abassi breaks in and steals all of Slytunkhamen's treasures.

Job 2: Sly

Bentley was not able to get a good look at Abassi so he needs Sly to do some recon at three places, Abassi's hideout in a pyramid, a strange farm thing by the Nile, and a merchants hut in town.

Sly first goes to the Merchants hut and notices items that shouldn't belong there, like items from the present, and takes pictures of them. Also there is a strange keypad, but Sly doesn't see a door, and he takes a picture of it then leaves.

Then, he goes to the farm and sneaks to the top and enters a ventilation pipe. There is a strange sphere on top of the ceiling, which is emitting red pulses. Bentley then tells him that it's a space destabilizer, and it increases the production speed of everything. Sly then tells him about the conversation with Penelope, and Bentley gets worried because he knows that someone with as much knowledge as Penelope could do a lot of damage with it. Sly takes a picture of the space destabilizer and then looks around and see that there are machines mass producing weapons, and Sly takes a picture of that.

Lastly Sly goes to the pyramid and has to do a little climbing to get to Abassi's office. He hides on top of a ceiling fan. Abassi is video chatting with Penelope, but Sly can't make out what she's saying. Then Sly needs to take a picture of Abassi, and once Abassi leaves, Sly goes over to his computer and has Bentley hack the computer. They then learn that Abassi has big plans at a Pharaohs tomb, and that Sly needs to get there first.

Job 3: Sly

Enter pharaohs tomb, get costume Sly then is told by Bentley to use a small bomb to bury the pharaohs tomb, so that Abassis men cant do anything, bomb is too big, the whole place begins to crumble, and sly needs to use costume to escape.

Job 4: Slytunkhamen

Slytunkhamen needs to track Abassis Caravan through desert and get his treasure back piece by piece.

Job 5: Murray And Slytunkhamen

Bentley also learned that Abassi loves to lift weights while hacking the computer. Slytunkhamen needs to sneak through the gym that Abassi set up and eliminate one of the lifters on his team so Murray can take his spot. Then there is an open tryout and Murray needs to go through to be on the team.

Job 6: Bentley

Bentley enters the merchants hut again and hacks the panel and the floor opens up leading to an underground corridor. He needs to navigate through and then realizes that Penelope has the technology to set up portals to different periods of time, and he has one hidden there. Bentley hacks it, which destroys it.

Job 7: Dimitri

Now that they know the Abassi is mass-producing weapons to send back to Somalia for money, they need to stop the production. Dimitri enters the Nile and he swims through fighting off bad guys until they find a passageway underneath. He continues swimming through until he's under the production place. He plants charges and brings an end to the weapon making.

Job 8: Sly and Carm:

Abassi is pissed now and is hiding out in his Office in his pyramid. The way that Sly got in originally is now blocked off, and there is only one other way in. Carm is the only one who is able to get sly to the other spot. She get there and sly climbs up to the office and spills a bag of crickets that are making a ton of noise.

Job 9: Heist

Abassi grabbed the space destabilizer and took his men and they are now fleeing towards the med sea. If they reach there they will be gone for good. There are three ships that are covering the main ship that Abassi is on. Slytunkhamen boards the first ship and destroys it. Then Bentley and carm board the other one, carm clears the way for Bentley and he hacks the engine and it shuts off. Then Dmitri takes to the water and destroys the final ship from the water. Sly contacts Murray and tells him to start the lift. He needs to out lift the other guys, and once he does they get really tired. He then goes and sabotages the engine to stop that one. Sly boards to go defeat Abassi and get the space destabilizer. When he reaches Abassi, he is waiting for him on top of the ship. Then he attaches the space destabilizer to his chest and he gains super strength and his whole front side is invincible. Sly just needs to avoid his attacks and then when Abassi gets tired, he always faces sly, so he has to use the costume to get behind him and then he can hit away at his back. After a few times Abassi is defeated. Abassi tells them that Penelope mentioned Celtic Ireland to him a few times. Bentley tells that he will be able to use the space destabilizer to modify the van to not need an object to time travel, and with that, they are off to Celtic Ireland.

_**Whoa, Nessie!**_

(Episode 2: Celtic Scotland)

**Guards**

Flashlight- Ram

Small 1- Sheep

Small 2- Terrier

**Ancestor**

Slaigh Macooper- His wall sneak is chargeable, it can move really fast, and it can destroy objects in the way.

**Costume**

Sheppard's costume- Gives you the ability to pick up and move certain objects around using the magical herders stick it comes with. You cannot pick up people, and you cannot use Sly's normal attacks while wearing the costume.

**Villain**

Francois (just imagine it with the little thing under the c its just too much of a hassle to type out)- Timber wolf, a rouge secret agent who has been doing small crimes like robbery's and "making people disappear" throughout Canada, he seemed like he was about to be captured and then mysteriously vanished. His connection with Penelope is unknown.

**Weather/Map**

The weather is completely overcast, but it isn't raining. There is a bit of a damp feel to the map however. The hideout is in a half destroyed abandoned castle, which lays in the outskirts of the map, but not at the edge. The church is at the center of the map, with the small city surrounding it. The well is on the far side away from the hideout. The hut that was set up is also on the outskirts, in between the hideout and well. The rest of the filler of the map are hills and other things found in Scotland. The background consists of various hills.

**Jobs**

Job 1: Murray and Sly

Sly needs to go around the town and pickpocket parts of maps from different guards around the map. Once he gets all of the maps, he can put it together and he now knows where Slaigh is. The problem is, that he barricaded himself in his home and Murrays is the only person who can reach him. There are numerous guards who have been trying to break in, but they haven't been able to. He beat them all up and then he needs to find big rocks in a close radius and throw them at some of the defenses to break it down. Slaigh comes running out but then Sly explains everything. Slaigh talked about how a wolf showed up a little bit ago and began kidnapping the adults, and Bentley decides they need to check this person out.

Job 2: Sly and Murray

Bentley wants to figure out more about this wolf that has arrived and decides it would be a good idea for Sly to do some recon. There are three places you need to check out, an overly protected church, a strange well, and a huge hut set up recently. You first head to the strange well, which is positioned right by the coast. You take a picture of the well itself, and Bentley tells you that the craftsmanship of the well could not be from this time period. Sly then goes up to the well and hops into the barrel and lowers himself in and finds an elaborate hideout that must be home to the wolf. You take a picture of a few of the things inside, including the portal, and what seems to be a back entrance with an unknown entry point and then exit the barrel.

Next you go to the huge hut and find that its home to the guards. There are many on patrol and you need to sneak around and take pictures of the guard duties posted around the hut.

Lastly, you make your way to the church. You have to find a window cracked open and you need to work your way to the window without any guards noticing. You enter from the back and need to work through the back to the front, killing and avoiding all guards. You reach the front and see Francois on a computer, and all of the captured adults tied up and locked in a room. One by one, they are all being zapped by some laser beacon and Bentley tells you it's an encephaloter, a newly constructed device that allows you to brainwash people. You take a picture of that, Francois, and the room the captured people are in. Bentley wants to get a closer look at the computer that contains the program for encephaloter, so Murray needs to go out into the town and fight twenty bad guys, forcing Francois to leave. Once that is completed, Sly heads towards the computer, and Bentley learns he brainwashing them and sending them back to Penelope for them to be her servants. He also has Sly plant a bug in the computer.

Job 3: Slaigh

Bentley learned from the bug that Francois is planning on raiding another one of the towns located at the top of a mountain. Slaigh is the only person who can reach there the fast enough, so you need to scale the mountain, using Slaigh's ability and other platforming things, and then warn the townspeople, once you get to the top, you need to fight alongside the villagers for a little bit. To reward you, the townspeople give you their prized possession, the Sheppard's suit.

Job 4: Sly

Bentley needs some egg-juice found from an extremely rare bird found only at the top of the highest tree in the forest a little away from town. Sly needs to use the Sheppard's suit to do things like move giant rocks into a river so he can cross, or move branches on trees so he can climb the trees.

Job 5: Bentley and Carm

Bentley installed the egg juice into his darts to give it the ability to put someone asleep. He needs to follow Francois all around town and shoot four darts, one into each one of Francois's limbs, to put him asleep. Then Carm comes and steals the map and key from Francois, and finds that the back entrance to Francois's hideout is through a cave. She goes through there, shooting bad guys and such, and then uses the key to open the door. Once inside she needs to shoot the four things holding open the portal to destroy it

Job 6: Dimitri and Sly

Dimitri needs to investigate the harbor and find a way into Francois's personal ship. Once you do that, Sly comes in and hidden in his office is the location of the three keys needed to free the prisoners in the church.

Job 7: Slaigh

With everything that has occurred, Francois has hidden set up four turrets around the town. Slaigh needs to reach the turrets, and then use his strength to destroy the turrets.

Job 8: Sly, Bentley, and Slaigh

The three keys are hidden in three different spots, the forest, the mountain, and the guard's barracks. Bentley goes to the guard's barracks first and sneaks his way to the attic, where he needs to bomb a few of the guards. Then he needs to hack the safe that the key is in. After that he gets the key.

Then Slaigh needs to climb a new mountain that is highly defended. Once he reaches the top, he needs to defeat a few of the guards and then uses his strength to break the safe open.

Lastly, Sly heads to the forest and the key is held in an eagle's nest. He needs to climb to the top of the tree and then use the Sheppard's costume to move objects into place so he can reach the key. He steals that and then they meet up outside the church. Everyone hands Sly their key and he enters the church. He navigates through again and frees the prisoners. However, as all of the prisoners are leaving, Francois captures Sly.

Job 9: Murray

Bentley finds out that Francois has brainwashed Sly and now is keeping him locked up in his hideout. Bentley figures out one way to save Sly. The last remaining snake in Ireland is said to have venom that could cure sly of being brain washed. He sends Murray to the cave and he has to open a secret passage to the lair. Once he reaches the snake he needs to sneak above it and thunder flop on it, which makes it shoot out the venom.

Job 10: Heist

Francois is hiding out in his hideout and he sent the encephaloter on a ship with his best men. Dimitri and Carm steal a boat and pursue the ship. Dimitri hops off and chases after the ship with a hook in hand. He attaches the hook to the bottom of the ship and it pulls Carm up to the side of the ship. She boards the ship and clears out all the guards and recovers the encephaloter.

Back on the mainland, Bentley has devised a plan to rescue Sly. He, Murray and Slaigh enter the cave, which has been highly fortified. You alternate as Murray and Slaigh until you reach the end of the cave, where you switch over and hack the door open with Bentley. There you confront Sly and Francois and Francois sends Sly after them to kill you. As Bentley, you need to avoid Sly's attacks and then shoot him with one of the venom filled darts to cure him from being brain washed. After shooting him five times, Sly is cured but Francois is fleeing down the well.

You switch over to Sly where you need to chase Francois. You use the Sheppard's suit to put the path the Francois destroyed back together. Then you reach a platform and you need to fight him. You avoid his attacks until he fires a big slow moving rocket at you. You switch to the Sheppard's suit and reflect it back at him. This stuns him and you go attack him. He flees again and you need to repair the bridge. Then you repeat the same thing and hit him again. He flees and you repair the bridge while being shot at. You have now reached the bottom of the well, and you avoid his attacks until he fires the rockets at you. Complete this twice and Francois is defeated.

All the gang meets together again and Bentley inspects Francois's phone. He has some messages from Penelope on there and she references a villain in Ancient Rome. Having no other leads, the gang packs up and heads off to Ancient Rome.

_**Colosseum of Chaos**_

(Episode 3: Ancient Rome)

**Guards**

Flashlight-Bear

Small 1- Ostrich

Small 2- Boar

**Ancestor**

Maximus Cooperus- Sly's ancestor who didn't know about his lineage because his parents died before they could tell him the story. Maximum's foster parents were wealthy senators and he hated them so much he ran away when he was sixteen. He started to live with the farmers and he consistently used a sickle. One day the senators took away the farmers he lived with and Maximus got pissed. He turned the sickle into a cane and began robbing from the senators. His ability is being able to swing long-distances on hooks and he can enter vengeance mode where until the thief meter runs out all enemy's are one hit kills. His character is very dark and he doesn't say much.

**Costume**

Jupiter Costume- Guards bow down to you and you can throw lightning bolts. Much slow then regular outfit and can't use cane.

**Villain**

Malaki- Komodo dragon, forger, made rich by creating and selling fake jewelry. Raised on the street and learned the art of forging. He is able to recreate anything and it looks extremely real unless highly scrutinized. It wasn't a big deal until he began stealing famous masterpieces and replacing them with his recreations. He would sell the originals long before it was realized that the ones in the museum were fake. His connection with Penelope is unknown.

**Weather/Map**

The weather is sunny with some spotty clouds. This map is very full, with roads winding all through the city. The hideout is Maximus's farm, which is on the edge of the map. The Colosseum is on the edge of the map, with the senate house being roughly centered. The public baths can also be found in the main city towards the lower half though. The Aqueduct starts in the centerish of the map and then continues off the map to the Mediterranean rest of the map is filled in with a very authentic Rome with lots of villas etc. It has a very Medieval England feel only with it being Rome obviously. The background consists of other villas and Roman buildings and roads, and one half has the Med. Sea.

**Jobs**

Job 1: Sly and Bentley

Bentley and Sly need to figure out where Maximus is hiding out, (Bentley did research to find out about him) and so he has Sly go out to the field. Sly needs to climb to the top of the three tallest places in the hub and then place a device on top of each which will triangulate Maximus's position. After Sly does this, he notices some guards come out of a massive villa and Sly zooms in with the binocucom and sees that they are looking for Maximus. Bentley figures out that he's in the temple praying and when he arrives the temple is all locked up. Bentley must go around and pick pocket 4 keys from guards and then he opens the first door to find out there is another door that he needs to hack. After this he walks in and tries to warn Maximus about the attack and he doesn't believe him. Then the guards storm in and in a cutscene Maximus's rage mode is revealed. After all of that, Maximus reluctantly returns to the hideout

Job 2: Sly

Maximus tells the gang about a strange creature that has arrived and the only time he has seen him is at the Colosseum. Bentley decides they should check it out. Sly needs to go to the senate house, the public baths, the aqueduct and the Colosseum. He first goes to the Senate house and they are discussing about giving the strange new creature more power. They all know this isn't good so Sly takes a picture of the leaders of the Senate through the window. Then he heads to the aqueduct and Sly take a picture of it and tells him it leads straight to the Mediterranean Sea, which could be useful. After that, Sly goes to the public bath and he needs to stay on top of the rafters and such as he eavesdrops on some of the guards as they move around and talk about Malaki. He learns all about the back-story of Malaki and that he is trying to rise to power and then become dictator. Lastly, Sly goes to the Colosseum and he needs to navigate through the bottom of it while avoiding the guards. He reaches the end and begins to climbs up to the box seats where Malaki is. He takes a picture of him and then Malaki begins to leave. Bentley tells Sly he should follow him, and then Sly tracks Malaki all through the town until he arrives back at the villa. Sly sneaks in and then sees a huge tube in the middle and sees Malaki putting stuff in and an exact replicas coming out. Bentley tells him it's called a mass replicator, and Penelope could mass-produce things with that and they cannot let her get it. Sly takes a picture of that and then a picture of the portal in the room, and then leaves.

Job 3: Bentley and Maximus And Murray

Bentley explains they are going to need more firepower if they plan on attacking Malaki, but he doesn't know how. Maximus says there's a rumor that if you can pass "Jupiter's trials" you are gifted a very powerful suit. It's the only lead they have, so Bentley Maximus and Murray move out. Bentley hacks the door to get in and then Maximus enters a dream-like world and needs to do various platforming and fighting challenges. Every now and then, it flashes to Murray, who is defending the temple and beating up guards who come attack. Once you finish the trials, you are given Jupiter's Costume.

Job 4: Sly

Malaki has been steal valuables from around town quite often and Bentley finally got the drop on him. He's going to be stealing from Amphitheatre, and Bentley sends Sly after him to steal the valuable before him, a mask. Sly needs to navigate through the theatre, throwing lightning bolts at different switches to make things move for navigating. He gets backstage where he needs to do more of this. Sly gets the mask but the play starts and the direct thinks Sly is an actor so its like the Bentley singing game in Sly 3 but with lines from a play. After completing this, Sly returns to the hideout.

Job 5: Sly and Bentley

Sly and Bentley need to go to the Senate house and make them lose support of Malaki. So Bentley hacks the door and then plants a charge to blow a back entrance to the meeting room. Then Sly navigates through the pathways and reaches the room, where he plants the incriminating evidence.

Job 6: Dimitri

Dimitri needs to get through the aqueduct and see what's going on around the beach. You get in the aqueduct and you have a QTE going down the aqueduct to avoid things in the way. Once you get to the beach you see that Malaki has major excavations going on at something underwater. You dive in and see that there are sunken ships they are plundering. You need to go to each of the ships and take the treasures for yourself. After that the mission is over.

Job 7: Maximus

Maximus needs to follow Malaki and Malaki leads him to secret entrance to the villa. Maximus needs to navigate the secret passage to the villa. Once inside, Maximus needs to fight a few guards, then navigate up to the control panel for the portal, where he destroys it.

Job 8: Murray

Bentley learns that Malaki's head of security is also a big fan of horseracing at the Circus Maximus. Murray volunteers to enter the race. What you have to do is destroy all the other chariots (There are 7 and then the head of security's) You race around a few laps and then when you get up next to one you have to button mash different buttons to destroy it. After you destroy them all, you take the layout of the Colosseum off his unconscious body.

Job 9: Maximus and Carm

Bentley is still stumped on how Malaki and Penelope are related so he needs to find out. Malaki blocked off the secret entrance to the villa and now the only way in is the front door. Carm breaks the door down and needs to navigate through the villa and shoot people down. After that, Maximus comes in and swings from spot to spot and kills some guards until he reaches Malaki's headquarters. Then Bentley hacks the computer and finds out that Penelope is blackmailing him, she is the only person that knew his true identity. So she sent him here to duplicate artifacts that she can sell for more weapons. Now that they know this they're ready for the heist.

Job 10: Heist

Sly, Murray, Maximus and Carm are entering through the bottom of the Colosseum to try and reach Malaki from the bottom. Bentley is trying to reach the box and Dimitri is defending the hideout. As Sly, Murray, Maximus, and Carm are entering the Colosseum, the ground starts to shake and they are lifted up to the ground level. Malaki, standing by the mass replicator, tells them he's got them now and begins throwing bad guys into the replicator. Bentley comes in and tells them to start improvising as he's going to try and get to the box. You start off playing as Carm and you needs to shoot some guards and work around to the different spots the mass replicator is plugged into and shoot them, which slows down production significantly. Then you switch over and play as Murray.

You need to beat up 20 guards and then a few guards come running in on rhinos. You see a lightning bolt come and hit one of them off and then Murray hops on. It's the same as the horse race you need to ride up and then button mash to destroy the other guards. After you defeat the other guards, you switch and play as Maximus. Maximus needs to work his way to the mass replicator and then climbs on top of it and uses a near by hook to mega swing to the stands. A cutscene takes you down to the lower levels again and you need to swing through the lower level until you reach the main power generator for the mass replicator. You destroy that and then the mass replicator stops working.

Now you play as Bentley and you have to do a little bit of climbing and you can see the gang fighting inside the Colosseum. You reach the server and then hack it to gain control. Malaki has now released every guard in his power and the gang is getting overwhelmed. Bentley now protects them in a way kinda like the Jean Bison boss fight. You press different buttons to trigger different events to happen to defeat the guards. After you destroy all the guards, you go and play as Sly.

A cutscene occurs and Malaki is down to his last card. The ground opens up and a huge mechanical Komodo Dragon comes out and Malaki hopes in the head. It quickly knocks Murray, Maximus and Carm out of the way. Sly avoids the attack and the boss battle begins. You need to avoid a series of attacks until the dragon stands up on its hind legs to charge an attack. You need to use the Jupiter Costume to throw Lightning Bolts at a circle in the center that looks like a heart. After you throw a few lighting bolts at it, the dragon gets stunned and you need to run up and smack at the head of it. You repeat this and every time it gets tougher to hit the heart, it starts to move around, then gets smaller but stays still, and then the last time its small and moving. After you defeat the mechanical dragon, Malaki spills out and afraid for his life, he confesses where the next location they need to go to-Victorian London.

_**A Fancy Affair**_

(Episode 4: Victorian London)

**Guards**

Flashlight-Horse

Small 1- Rat

Small 2- Swan

**Ancestor**

Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III- Able to put on a disguise that allows him to walk through spotlights and lasers. Also, guards don't notice him in the disguise.

**Costume**

Sherlock Holmes Outfit- Sly is able to look at guards and see what loot they have. Also, he can track people using it (kinda like the thing Bentley used in ice Bentley mission.) Lastly, he can go incognito and guards wont see him (But he can't move).

**Villain**

Jacques le Pristou- Crocodile, French business man who gained a monopoly over rare metals. Though it seems like he did it in fair means, he actually is dirty and makes underground deals. He always wears a top hat and monocle. He is incredibly wealthy.

**Weather/Map**

I don't really know anything about Victorian London, but when I google searched it, I got this picture which seems ideal:

The hideout would be in an abandoned attic with a broken window being the entrance. Obviously, Westminster Abbey would be included in the map. It would be nighttime with a slight drizzle, with the moon breaking through the clouds to provide light. The background would be more buildings. It would be clustered like Rome but very vertical like the second Contessa map from Sly 2.

**Jobs**

Job 1: Sly

Sly needs to find Thaddeus and he's at a huge party. First Sly needs a way in. He needs to get a costume to get into the party so you need to go to various houses in town and steal parts of a costume (pretty much exactly like the ransack mission in the first Rajan world in Sly 2). Then you get the Sherlock Holmes suit. You enter the party and need to use the costume to find what room he's in (you follow Thaddeus's footsteps) and then approach a room that has three locks. You then use the costume to find out which guards at the party have keys. You pickpocket the keys and then open the door where you see Thaddeus opening a safe. Sly approaches him and Thaddeus gets frightened but Sly explains who he is. They return to the party where Jacques comes and shows himself as the host of the party and he begins throwing coins out at everyone. After that, Sly and Thaddeus return to the hideout.

Job 2: Sly and Murray

Bentley says something doesn't seem right about how wealthy Jacques is. He sends Sly out to investigate a few locations. First you go to the tower bridge. You are navigating the bridge and then a cutscene occurs and you try to hook swing to the other side and you smack into something, but nothings there. You move forward down the bridge and you approach a generator. Bentley tells you its called an invisilator, and it turns anything its connected to invisible. Bentley tells him it can't be good and Jacques must have gotten it from Penelope. Next, Sly goes to Westminster Abbey, and Sly needs to take a picture of Big Ben, because the clock is moving at abnormal speeds. Also, he takes a picture of the ruin of the old palace, because Bentley is getting some weird readings from it. Lastly, you take a picture of Victoria Tower. When you look inside, you see a ton of guards and then Jacques portal. Finally, you go to the sewer system, because Bentley says that since Jacques is a crocodile there's a chance he could be in there. Bentley sends Murray to help you get in and then he opens the manhole for the two of you. You drop down and use the Sherlock Holmes suit to find out where Jacques went. All the sudden, a huge tidal wave comes up and as Murray you need to commandeer a small ship in there and out run the wave. Sly shouts out directions as you drive the ship. At the end of the passage, you reach Jacques headquarters. You see a huge pulley system brings some strange liquid into a huge container. You take a picture of the pulley system and Bentley tells you it's the invisible thing under the bridge. Bentley tells you to go get a sample of the liquid for testing. You do that; take a picture of the container, and the control system for it. Right as you leave, you see the container dump into the sewer water.

Job 3: Thaddeus

Bentley doesn't know why Big Ben is so out of whack, and since the only entrance is through the front door and there is sure to be tons of security, Bentley sends Thaddeus. You work your way through the tower, avoiding the lasers and spotlights using Thaddeus's disguise. You reach the top and see that the clocks spinning mechanism is now being used to stir the strange liquid. Thaddeus gets another sample and now that Bentley has two samples, he decides that the liquid is a strange potion that makes anyone who consumes it does whatever Jacques wants them to do. Bentley realizes that almost everyone in the area will probably consume it since it's going into the sewer. Thaddeus looks for a place to destroy it but doesn't see anything. Bentley doesn't want to do anything stupid so he has Thaddeus return.

Job 4: Murray

Bentley wants Murray to go inspect the ruins of the burnt down old palace. Murray goes there and doesn't see anything, but as he is leaving, he trips over a brick and falls through the ground into an underground corridor. He works his way through until he gets to the end, where there are dozens of henchmen mining into the walls and extracting the ingredients for the potion from the wall. Murray needs to defeat the guards and then he caves in the mine, ending production.

Job 5: Bentley and Sly

Jacques is out in the town and he's carrying the layout of the sewers with him. Sly goes out and comes up empty when he's trying to pick Jacques pocket. Bentley decides that he must have given the layout to the guards, so Sly uses the Sherlock Holmes suit to find out which guards have it. He pickpocket's three guards but they only have the location of the maps. So Bentley goes and gets to the locations and hacks three different containers and gets the maps.

Job 6: Thaddeus and Sly and Carm

Thaddeus needs to navigate through Big Ben, but he needs to go a different way this time. Once he reaches the top, he needs to disable the security. Sly gets to the top and he needs to paraglide to Victoria Tower but it's very far away. He starts and Bentley modified Cram's gun to shoot air that launches Sly higher. You need to shoot at Sly. Once he reaches the Victoria Tower, you need to climb up to the top and destroy the portal.

Job 7: Sly, Murray, Thaddeus, and Bentley

Bentley found something powerful enough to destroy the potion maker but its locked inside of the train running through town. Murray starts the mission by destroying the back door and then destroying the security system by throwing guards at the machine. Then Thaddeus moves in and navigates through the second part of the train, using his disguises to avoid spotlights. Then he disables the spotlights and lasers and Sly moves in and uses his costume to blend in since he's in the passenger part of the train. He then finds out which guards have the keys to the front of the train and picks their pockets and opens the door. Then Bentley enters and hacks the safe in the front of the train to get the explosive.

Job 8: Dimitri and Sly

Bentley doesn't see a plausible way to stop the pulley system, so he sends Dimitri out. Dimitri dives in and needs to swim to an underground cavern and fight a huge fish that lives in there. After he kills it he extracts the poison that it has and returns to land. Sly is there and he needs to navigate back to the bridge and he plasters the pulley system with poison, which destroys it.

Job 9: Heist

The gang needs to break up into two groups, Bentley and Thaddeus, and Sly and Murray. Bentley and Thaddeus start by going to Big Ben again and but this time, the whole interior is shut down. Thaddeus needs to scale the exterior of it and once he gets to the top, he enters through a window. Then he works his way down and reaches the vent system and breaks it open. Bentley tied his bomb to the RC car and he drives it from the hideout to Big Ben, and then through the ventilation system. It reaches Thaddeus and then he ties it into the potion maker, which destroys it. Then it switches over to Murray, who is in the sewer again. He goes back into the boat and creates a distraction for Sly. All the other guards are chasing after Murray and you need to get the end of the sewer. There you get out and you need to defeat all the guards. It flashes back to Sly who know chases after Jacques. He needs to platform through the sewer. Then he reaches Jacques and he's holding the invisilator. He swallows it and turns invisible. You need to avoid him by seeing his footsteps in puddles in the ground. You need to then wait for him to charge an attack up and when he's running at you, you need to hit him and it stuns him and momentarily makes him visible. You then go through the same process with him being visible until he charges again. You hit him again and then you repeatedly hit him, as he's stunned. The invisilator turns on again and Jacques sprints away, and you need to use the suit to track where he went. You repeat this process three more times until Jacques is defeated. As he's dying, Jacques confesses that he has been giving his metals to Penelope and he is unsure what she's doing. Then he said that the only thing he knows is that he was video chatting Penelope and she had a huge pirate ship in the background. With that, the gang heads off for the Caribbean.

_**Sailor of the Seven Seas**_

(Episode 5: Caribbean)

**Guards**

Flashlight- Tiger Shark (They look normal they just like are standing)

Small 1- Barracuda

Small 2- Sting Ray

**Ancestor**

Henrietta Cooper- Instead of a binocucom she uses a pirate spyglass (no different just a little thing for her). When she pickpockets, more loot comes out. She also has a gun but it doesn't shoot rapid fire like Tennessee's (you get four shots until the thief meter runs out and it needs to reload.) Lastly, she's much faster then Sly.

**Costume**

Pirate Costume- Sly doesn't take water damage. Also, you can shoot a rope that pulls items closer to you. You can use a move where you pull out a cutless and do a quick combo that one-hit kills guards. Lastly, you can control different ships.

**Villain**

Muggshot- Enough said. After getting out of jail for the ACE flying thing he decided to try sailing. Penelope gave him money to buy his own ship and make it a killer weapon. Penelope then convinced him to go to the Caribbean and defends another one of her parts of the weapon.

**Weather/Map**

The weather once on the sea would be sunny. The sea would obviously be huge with islands scattered throughout the sea. Just imagine Sly 3. The hideout is obviously the boat.

**Jobs**

Job 1: Sly

Bentley is confused about why nothing is seemingly weird in the hub. Sly needs to eavesdrop on some of the pirates around the town to try and find out where Henrietta's hideout is. He finds out that they haven't seen Henrietta in forever. Sly eventually finds out where Henrietta's and when he gets there, he reads in her journal that a dog showed up and has owned the seas. Right as Sly is about to return to the hideout when a strange, huge ship pulls up to shore. Bentley knows that it's from modern day, and the dog must be on board. All the sudden cannon balls start raining down on the town. Bentley tells Sly that he and the rest of the gang will meet him by the ship. The town is being destroyed so Sly needs to platform through the town. Bentley and the gang are waiting for Sly in the van and they brought everything along. Then a cutscene occurs and Murray flies off a ramp and lands in the bottom of the ship just as it pulls away.

Job 2: Bentley and Sly and Murray

The gang needs to do some recon of the ship. Bentley goes out first to find the control room. He hacks the system to disable all of the locks for Sly. After reviewing the technology, Bentley decides the Penelope must be involved. Sly then moves in and first goes to the engine room. He takes a picture of the engine, which is making the ship move, not the sail. He then sees a strange pump in the back and takes a picture of it. Bentley tells him it's a firmentationer, something that makes things extremely strong and durable, nearly invincible. Bentley is running tests with all the parts they have found but he can't think of anything.

Sly then moves on to the nest at the top of the ship. You need to do a lot of climbing to get to the top. Once there, you have to take pictures of all the surrounding landmarks, four different islands, a lighthouse, and a sunken ship.

Lastly, Sly needs to go to the captain's quarters. He scales around the ship and pulls up to a window. Muggshot is inside on the phone with Penelope. Sly eavesdrops on the conversation while taking pictures of Muggshot. He also takes pictures of things on the inside like a picture of Henrietta with an x through her face, and a map of the region with different markings on it. Bentley wants Sly to take a closer look at the inside, so he sends Murray to the cargo area. Murray needs to throw the cargo overboard, while guards swarm him. After that Sly enters the quarters and Bentley hacks the computer to find things out, and all he learned was how Muggshot and Penelope became affiliated. Sly's about to leave when Muggshot busts into the room with the rest of the gang all tied up. He explains that he followed Murray's crumbs back to the van and he tied them all up. He grabs Sly and carries them all to the deck. He then puts them all in a towboat and sends them off to sea with no resources.

Funny cutscenes occur as the days pass and the gang is hopeless at sea. One day, a large ship appears. It hauls in the towboat and then the captain appears, Henrietta. She explains that they've gone into hiding with Muggshot on the seas, but Sly looked familiar so she came to get them. Then Sly explains everything that's going on, and the mission ends as she gives him the pirate costume.

Job 3: Henrietta (And Sly I guess but not really)

Bentley has come up with a plan to take down Muggshot's ship and regain the van and all their treasures. First he needs to have Henrietta invade an island and get some crystals from places throughout the island. Sly needs to pilot the ship to the island and it is a lot like the ship driving from Sly 3. You can fight other ships whenever you want. You arrive at the island and there are three little castles all with chests that contain the crystals. The first castle thing is very tall. You need to pickpocket keys to the entrance from guards around the entrance and then climb the tower. There are a lot of platforming elements in this section and once you reach the top you open the chest and steal the crystals. Then you need to paraglide (using Henrietta's paraglide that looks like a pirate flag with a cooper face instead of the skull and canes instead of the bones) across a gap in the island to the second castle area. Again you need to pickpocket the keys and this time, you enter an underground cavern. You work your way through the cavern until you reach the end where you get more crystals. Then a cutscene shows you boating through a river in the cave and coming out the other end, where the last castle is. This chest is hidden in the main office, so you need to defeat a few bad guys and then you walk in and retrieve the final crystals. After that, you return to the ship and begin phase two.

Job 4: Murray

Bentley found out that there are famed gold sails that lie on another one of the surrounding islands. The island is extremely fortified though, so Bentley ties a canon to the tugboat. You need to navigate the boat (using easier controls like x is move forward and the left stick is move) and then also aim and destroy the surrounding hideouts (aiming with the right stick and firing with square). After you make it through the island and destroy the hideouts, you hop out and retrieve the sail. The ship now moves much faster then before.

Job 5: Sly

Bentley tells Sly that he's going to need the help of some of the other pirates in the area. So Sly sails into the port and the head pirate tells Sly he'll help them if he can pass the pirate test. First, the pirate (Finny McGee) tells Sly he must navigate through a narrow passageway avoiding a lot of rocks and stuff. Next, Sly needs to destroy three pirate ships that Finny doesn't like. Lastly, Sly must return to the port and pass through the obstacle course without touching the ground (using the rope the pirate suit comes with). After that, Finny agrees to help you whenever it's needed.

Job 6: Henrietta and Bentley

Bentley instructs the gang that they will need the lighthouse under their control for the raid of Muggshot's ship. Bentley gives Henrietta cover using the RC chopper. There are pirate ships all around and guards on the actual island that he needs to destroy. After he leads Henrietta up to the lighthouse, Henrietta needs to climb the lighthouse. Once she gets to the top, she needs to set up the wireless hacking thing for Bentley. Bentley hacks the lighthouse control system and gains control of the lighthouse.

Job 7: Sly and Carm

Bentley has heard rumors that there is a flame that never burns at the end of a cavern and he said he could use that to make flaming cannon balls. Sly is rowing a boat through the cavern, but you play as Carm who is giving Sly cover (very similar to the Tennessee mission). You reach the end of the stream and Sly hops out. He needs to climb all around the cave to reach the fire.

Job 8: Murray

The final thing Bentley needs for the heist lies on the final island, and Murray is the only person who can reach it. You get on the island and you need to pick up old cannon balls and throw them at various towers across the island, breaking them. Then Murray moves inside the complex and he needs to rip open gates by button mashing and pull out a cannon. In between every gate opening, little pirates run out and you need to fight them. After that, you pull out all the cannons and fire them at the back wall. You approach the final item for the heist, very strong ropes.

Job 9: Dimitri

Before they attack Muggshot, Bentley wants to distract him. He has Dimitri swim down to a pearl mine at the bottom of the sea and he needs to steal pearls from all of the clams. Then he needs to swim back over and place the pearls in different spots by the sunken ship they spotted earlier. After he places the pearls, Muggshot approaches the ship to steal the pearls and Bentley is ready to attack.

Job 10: Heist

Bentley is ready to strike and take down Muggshot and get the van back. First, Sly needs to go to the top of the tallest building at the port using the pirate costume. From there, Sly holds up a mirror the Bentley concocted by melting the crystals. Then Bentley takes control of the lighthouse remotely and positions it to reflect off the mirror and it burns out the engine of the ship and temporarily disables the firmentationer. Now all that the ship can use is the sails it has on it. Sly needs to quickly run back to the ship, and pursue Muggshot's ship. You chase it all through the waters until you close in on him as you go through a narrow passage. Finny and his crew blockade his escape route and now you engage in combat. You fight the ship and use the fire cannon balls to help destroy Muggshot's ship. After fighting it for a while, the mast falls and you pull up close to it. You use the ropes you collected to swing on board the other ship and you play as Murray to fight the other pirates on board. After a while, you switch over to Henrietta and you enter the lower level of the deck. You navigate through the ship (which is pretty destroyed, so you do a lot of platforming) trying to reach the captains deck to confront Muggshot. You bust in the door and Muggshot isn't there, and you look out the window to see Muggshot riding away on a motorboat with a few of his men. Henrietta turns and a bomb is sitting there. Henrietta dives out of the office and the bomb explodes and the ship begins to sink. The rest of the gang and pirates return to the ship and as Henrietta, you need to sprint to the top of the ship and paraglide back to the Cooper's ship. Bentley watches Muggshot's ship as it glides into the horizon and Bentley calculates that he is headed toward Skull Island. When Bentley asks Henrietta about it she said it's the most dangerous island around and Muggshot has taken an interest in it lately. To make matters worse, the van was sitting at the bottom of the sea and who knows what is going on with it there. Muggshot needs to be stopped, so the gang heads off to Skull Island.

Note: The weather and map obviously change. The weather is now midday thunderstorms, with the docks being on the far left side of the map looking out to the sea. The whole rest of the map is surrounded by a mountain and you are in the interior. It forms a crescent shape if that clears it up. The tower is the center, and then the rest is a pirate town, much like the town portion of Sly 3. The background is the mountains on all but one side, as you can't see past them, and then the ocean on the other side.

Job 11: Sly

After docking up in Skull Island, the gang begins searching for Muggshot. Bentley thinks that Muggshot is hiding up at the top of a massive tower in the center of the island. But first, Sly needs to recon a few more of the places on the island. First, Sly goes to the docks and takes a picture of a few of Muggshot's ships left. Then he breaks into the storage room on the docks, and steals the layouts of each of the ships. Then Sly moves over to the bar. Sly needs to out-coke drink the other pirates, and as they drink, they get more hyper and tell more about the layout of the island, and the tower, and facts about Muggshot. Sly then moves out to the caves and takes a picture of the cave entrance, and Bentley tells Sly about a legend that an ancient monster dwells within the cave. Lastly, Sly moves up to tower. He needs to climb all around the area using the pirate costume to get from place to place until he gets to the window of Muggshot's office. Sly takes a picture of Muggshot, and the firmentationer, which is now defending the whole tower, and the portal that is in Muggshot's office. Then all of the sudden, Penelope emerges from the portal. Bentley starts freaking out and Sly takes a picture of her and then eavesdrops on their conversation. After a while, they decide to go for a walk. First they enter the elevator, and Sly sits on top of the elevator, while Bentley tries to think of a way to reach it. Then they walk through the town, and Sly needs to stay out of sight and follow them. All that happens in their conversation is Penelope tells him that she has mapped out the weapon, but just needs to get the vital pieces back from the Cooper Gang. Then Muggshot tells her that he's closing in on them, and she agrees to supply him with more weapons, men and technology. Then at the end, Penelope tells him she's going to temporarily rewire the portal directly to her factory to increase trade time. Then they both return to the tower and Sly returns to the hideout.

Job 12: Dimitri

Bentley needs the van back before they can move any further, so he sends Dimitri down to the shipwreck to investigate. First, various treasures you have collected are laying around the sea floor, so you need to scoop them up and deliver them to shore. Then, you need to find the van. You swim all through the shipwreck and see the van pinned down beneath some pieces of wood. Dimitri needs to lure some piranhas through the shipwreck, and avoid they're charges using QTE. Once you free the van, you swim back and forth to the shore four times bringing hooks down with you so Bentley can reel the ship back to shore. After that, you have the van again.

Job 13: Henrietta, Murray, Bentley and Sly

Bentley was looking over the van and noticed three vital pieces had been completely destroyed, and it would be impossible to time travel without them. Bentley has been doing his research and he has come up with only one possibility: using Muggshot's portal to break into Penelope's factory and steal pieces from there. Murray starts off and tells the other pirates he wants to challenge Muggshot to an arm-wrestling contest at the bar (Muggshot doesn't recognize Murray because he's in a costume). Muggshot shows, and you need to button mash and beat Muggshot three times, with each time getting harder. Muggshot, pissed off, decides to take a walk. Using this distraction, Sly, Henrietta, and Bentley move through Muggshot's tower. Bentley is afraid it would be too dangerous if they all went in together, so they go in one at a time. Also, they can't be noticed at all during the mission.

First, Henrietta goes in and she needs to break into one of the rooms. Penelope has modified keys where if one of them is picked, in one minute they all self-destruct. So Henrietta needs to go in a pickpocket three keys. Once they are all picked, the self-destruct clock stops and she needs to get over to one of the doors and open it. Then she just needs to do a little platforming and get the first piece of the van, the vice decker.

Second, Bentley goes in (and by the way Penelope's silhouette can be seen throughout the mission building some thing) and he needs to hack through a few terminals to reach a room. He needs to throw some bombs at platforms to climb up some pillars, and then do one final hack to get the second piece, the time distributor.

Last, Sly needs to go in and find the final piece Bentley needs for the van. Sly needs to enter a crawl space and then exit the complex and enter through a hatch on the roof. But when Sly exits the factory, he is immediately surprised. He is standing right by the Krack-Karov Volcano. Sly knows this can't be a coincidence, but he just continues on with the mission. Sly climbs up to the roof using the pirate suit, and then drops in and steals the final piece, the space reflexor. They all return to the hideout and Bentley repairs the van.

Job 14: Carm

Carm enters the cave to take down the monster that lies within the cave. She works through the cave, using super jump and such moves. Then she reaches the heart of the cave and a huge seaweed monster comes out. You just go through the fight using the gun and shooting rocks and such out of the sky. After defeating the monster, he tells you can control him, and Carm brings him back to the hideout.

Job 15: Murray

Bentley is afraid that Muggshot will be able to flee them if he still has all of his ships in his arsenal. He sends Murray out to destroy the three ships, targeting the weak points of it Bentley learned from the layouts of the ships. Murray goes to the first ship and he needs to throw guards at the mast to destroy the mast, which makes the ship useless. The next ship has a reinforced mast, so Murray needs to go below deck and he destroys the ruder by punching the bolts that attach it to the ship, until it breaks, while fighting off guards. The last ship has a reinforced mast and ruder, so Murray needs to improvise. First he is attacked by a lot of guards and he needs to defeat them all. Then he needs to climb the mast, and once he gets to the top, he thunder flops down and rips a hole through the ship, which sinks it.

Job 16: Heist 2

Bentley is ready to go attack Muggshot now. First, he sends Carm out, who has now taken control of the seaweed monster. She is on his back and he moves very similar to the Bentley robot in the thieves in time episode four heist. Muggshot has far too many men on the island, so it is Cram's job to kill a lot of the guards. After she finishes this, it switches over to Henrietta and Bentley. Carm discovered a secret passage through the cave that leads to a back route straight to a direct entrance into Muggshot's tower. Bentley leads them through the cave using his darts and bombs, until they reach a huge door, with five keys missing. Bentley calls them up on the map somewhere in the cave and tells Henrietta after she has picked the first key she has three minutes to pick the other ones. She picks the key and then navigates up to the portal. Right before they destroy it, Bentley decides to send the RC car in to see if he can see what Penelope is working on. He navigates through the whole factory until he reaches the door to Penelope workplace. Penelope is waiting for it at the door and picks it up. She says Bentley doesn't get to see it yet, but in time they will find out. Then she breaks the portal. Bentley simply hacks the portal, shutting it down. Lastly, Sly and Murray are together and they are scaling the tower to confront Muggshot once and for all. He is waiting for them at the top of the tower, and Muggshot is waiting there with the firmentationer strapped on. Right before Sly charges, Murray tells Sly he'll take this one. The fight begins and Murray needs to avoid some bullets that Muggshot shoots. After a little bit, he calls some of the guards up, and Murray needs to throw them at the firmentationer to temporarily disable it. Then you charge at Muggshot and a QTE occurs and it ends with you Thunder Flopping on Muggshot and you go crashing onto the floor below. This all repeats with different variations until you thunder flop him onto the final floor, where he is defeated. The gang meets up and they are stuck on what to do next. Bentley is stuck when he begins to review the tape that the RC car picked up. He picks up in the corner of the screen that Penelope has distributed the final piece to WWII Germany. The gang says goodbye to Henrietta and her crew and heads off to WWII Germany.

_**Between Enemy Lines**_

(Episode 6: WWII Germany)

First, I need to explain a little. The time is the middle of the war, and there are two sides, Germany and USA. That means there will be two sets of things, like guards and villains. Just a little warning to avoid confusion.

**Guards**

USA

Flashlight- Bald Eagle

Small 1- Rabbit

Small 2- Coyote

Germany

Flashlight- German Shepherd

Small 1- Red Squirrel

Small 2- Duck

**Ancestor**

Otto van Cooper- Otto is a neutral fighter who likes to use the fighting as a cover for various heists. He is very weak and slow, and has a cane very similar to Sly's but it is pretty much useless considering how slow it is. Otto can do all of the popular Cooper moves though. He does have powerful technology at his disposal though, such as pulling out turrets and getting a quick shot, throwing little bombs, has like a propeller backpack that lets him hover a little (kinda like Bentley in the form of a Cooper.) His best strength is his building ability and vehicle ability. He is able to build gadgets out of different things that help him with certain jobs. Also, he is able to fly bi-planes.

**Costume**

Infantry Costume- Gives Sly a gun very similar to Tennessee's, but it looks like a gun from that time period. He also has the ability to throw small grenades.

**Villain**

USA

Lieutenant Wale- Sperm Whale, corrupt lieutenant in the US military, Penelope paid him a great sum to go there. Obsessed with money and power and is willing to do anything to get power and money. Very, very strong but very, very slow. Expert at weapon modifying.

Germany

Warden Vul- Vulture, Prison Warden who illegally tortured his prisoners. He had been fired and was living on the streets when Penelope came to him and told him he could go back and do whatever he likes. He has set up some serious technology around his manor and is an excellent pilot.

**Weather/Map**

The weather would be nighttime with a drizzle and also a lot of fog. You're hideout is in an abandoned bunker in the middle of a battlefield. The battlefield has both USA and German bad guys and they are usually fighting each other and there isn't much going on here (at the start). Then, on one side of the battle ground there is a US camp and on the other, there is a German camp. While both camps are similar, they have their differences. The German camp has the huge tower at the end and is surrounded by various tents and legit buildings, also with debris scattered around from rocket fire. The American side is very similar, but instead of a tower it's more of a rectangular fortress. There are again tents and buildings, but they look different. Also the shape of each side is different. The background is just fog, but you can see flashes of light representing gunfire.

**Jobs**

Job 1: Sly

Otto hasn't been seen for a little bit, and after some research, Bentley found out that he had recently been shot out of the sky. He went into hiding out of his shame and ever since then, and Sly needs to get him back. First, Sly needs to go to each base and pickpocket some guards to get keys that open up Otto's hanger. Then Bentley said he doesn't actually know where his hanger is. So Sly needs to climb up to towers in both hideouts and get half of a piece of a map from each until he puts it together and gets the whole thing. Sly goes to the hanger and Otto is there working on his bi-plane, and he's upgraded it so he never crashes again. Then Sly persuades Otto to come to the hideout.

Job 2: Bentley and Sly

Bentley wants to get a closer look at the area, so they split up, and Sly goes to the US base and Bentley goes to the German base. First you play as Sly and go to the US base. You need to go to the base and you say you want to sign up for the war. The person gives you the infantry costume and you have to go through like a training course that teaches you how to use the costume. It uses the thief meter pretty quickly when you fire, and you are much slower because you aren't used to the weight. Also, you can throw a small grenade, but it uses up your thief meter completely. After you navigate through the course, the officer tells you to go talk to lieutenant wale and he will confirm you in the army. When you enter the main building, you go off on a different route and platform up to a high tower. There you need to get to the window of lieutenant wale's office and you need to take pictures of him, his portal, and his weapon part that Penelope gave him the sophmationer, something that when you put it on you, it makes you a genius and gives you the ability to think through things at a very high pace. Sly leaves and takes a picture of a few more things around, the tank base, the hanger and the barracks right as you're leaving the barracks, you get spotted. You need to sprint back to the hideout. You are now a rebel and wearing the costume will not disguise you from the guards.

Now you switch over and play as Bentley. Warden Vul is up in his hideout and the hideout is extremely fortified, so the first order of business is creating a way to get in. Bentley has heard that the main controls are in a corridor below the hideout so he goes there. You need to use some bombs to get there, and once you get to the main control room, you hack it to turn off some of the security. Then you go and you need to navigate through and use bombs and darts to get to certain places. Then you get to his office and he isn't there, so you decide to plant a bug in his computer so you know all of his plans. After the hack, you move more up to his hanger where you see Vul working on his plane. You take a picture of Vul and his plane, and also a strange pump that is working into the plane. Bentley tells him its an ancalorifer, something that completely reduces heat, so he can put as powerful of an engine in there without fear of it over heating. Bentley realizes this means the plane is going to be very fast. Vul is getting ready to give it a test run, so Bentley hops on the wing and you take a picture of a few of the things around town, a huge tower with who knows what going on, a fountain spewing green liquid, and huge jail. Bentley hops off after Vul lands and returns to the hideout.

Job 3: Murray

Otto has a few pieces to his plane still missing, and they are littered all throughout the battlefield. Murray needs to steal a tank from the US base and he goes into the battlefield. You need to fight your way through the battlefield and get to three different locations: a bunker, a huge tree, and on top of one of the German tanks. (By the way you can't go to the battlefield straight from the hub, but it's the same every time you go there). First you go after the one on the tank. You need to destroy the tank and then just ride over the part. All the time there are a few tanks shooting at you so you need to be weary of that too. Next you go for the one in the bunker. You ride up to it and Murray hops out. You get ambushed in the bunker and you need to defeat German guards. Then you just take the piece and return to the tank. You ride to the forest. You get there and Murray first tries to climb the tree and he can't because the limbs keep breaking. Then you stand there and you need to button mash buttons to destroy the trees trunk by punching it. Then you walk over and pick up the final piece.

Job 4: Otto

Planes have picked up over the skies so the gang can't even leave the hideout. Otto needs to go to his hanger and take to the skies and shoot down the plane. However when he gets the its been bolted closed. Otto needs to sneak around to a few of the US buildings and steal some parts. He returns to the hanger and you go through a short mini-game to build a small bomb. Then he blows the door open and gets in his plane. You need to shoot 15 German planes down and 15 US planes, then the missions over.

Job 5: Dimitri

Bentley wants to figure out what's going on with the green fountain, so he sends Dimitri to the sewers. You need to swim through the sewer and shoot some of the sewer animals. Then a huge current pops out and you lose control and all you can do is move side to side. Ever now and then a door is closed and you need to shoot a button around to open it. Then you end up in this room and you see the soldiers getting pumped with this green liquid. Bentley runs tests and it turns out that its steroids and Vul is making super soldiers. Dimitri is going up to try and set off the system when guards appear and grab him and take him to jail.

Job 6: Otto and Sly

Bentley needs to break Dimitri out but doesn't know the layout of the jail at all. Bentley wishes he still had his RC car, but then Otto said he knows how to build one. There are pieces he needs that are hidden in Lieutenant Wale's base, so Sly needs to break in and steal a few of the pieces. The last piece is in Wale's personal safe, and Wale is holding the key on him. Sly needs to stealth kill a few guards and pickpocket the key to get the final piece. Then you return and give it to Otto and you do another mini game to build it. Then you drive the RC car up to Vul's tower and go through a ventilation pipe to get into Vul's office. Then you drop in and steal the layout of the jail from his desk.

Job 7: Carm, Sly, Bentley, and Otto

Its time to break Dimitri out, and Bentley has come up with a plan. First Carm needs to sneak into the US hanger and distract them while Otto steals the upgraded guns from the US planes. After that Otto takes to the sky and gets swarmed by both US and German planes and needs to destroy them all. Then you need to launch an all out bombardment on one of the prison walls. Then Bentley and Sly enter and as Bentley you need to break into the control room and hack the system to find out where Dimitri is being held. Then you switch over to Sly and you have to use the infantry costume to push through. Then you break Dimitri out and you have to escort him out using the costume.

Job 8: Murray and Bentley

Wale has had a ton of replacements ordered in with all of the fighting that's been going on, and its getting too hard to navigate through the US base. Murray needs to go out and beat up a lot of the guards in the barracks. With all the commotion, a tank gets sent off after Murray and he needs to hide. Bentley needs to take to the field and plant four bombs on the tank before it reaches Murray, and every time one lands on the tank it speeds up. Once the tank is destroyed everyone returns to the hideout.

Job 9: Sly and Bentley

Bentley is still very confused by the tower that Vul has in his base. He doesn't know the entrance though so he has Sly tail Vul through the town. He hears him say that there is a window that needs repair, so Sly heads there. You need to do a lot of platforming to reach the window and he kicks it open. Then inside, he needs to pickpocket keys to open the door to the top floor. There, there is a huge laser that is Vul's last line of defense. Bentley begins freaking out but Sly tells him there's a place that Bentley can hack to open the laser hatch, Sly tells him he has a plan so he just has to trust him. Bentley hacks it and Sly returns to the hideout.

Job 10: Bentley

Bentley is afraid that Vul is still too fast for them to catch him, so he needs to sabotage Vul's plane. So he sneaks up to Vul's tower and hacks the plane controls to drop it to the ground. Then guards come and you need to avoid them as you try and plant bombs in the engine. After you blow up six bombs, the engine is fried, so Bentley returns to the hideout

Job 11: Heist

Vul is now locked up in his tower and Wale is out in the battlefield held up in a bunker. They need to have simultaneous attacks on Wale and Vul so they break up into teams: Dimitri, Bentley and Otto go after Vul, and Sly, Murray and Carm go after Wale. First, Dimitri needs to reenter the sewer to go after sewer to shut down the super soldier maker. He goes through a similar thing to start but then as he begins to get close to the soldier maker, a huge alarm system goes off and you need to make quick movements back and forth to avoid the laser that shoot at you. Every now and then, the laser opens up and you can fire a shot inside to start to destroy it. After three shots, the laser is destroyed and you can go destroy the soldier maker. Then it switches over to Sly, Murray and Carm and Murray is driving a tank again. He needs to drive through the battlefield and blow a hole in the bunker. After that Sly and Carm need to work through the battlefield and get to the bunker. Then when they get in, you continue playing as Sly and navigate through the Bunker continuing to use the infantry costume. You reach a huge door and Wale has locked himself inside, and the door is unopenable. Sly sees that the door can be opened by charging it with electricity, and Sly thinks that Cram's shock pistol could charge the energy box. Carm needs to navigate through the bunker to reach the electric box. Then you need to shoot the box to charge it up and the door opens up. Sly enters the room and Wale is waiting there. You need to avoid his attacks and then he will belly slide towards you, and you need to get out of the way and make him land under one of the planes hung up in the room. Then you need to shoot the strings hanging the plane up to make it fall on his head. Then you run up and hit his face. Complete this four times to defeat Wale. Then Sly moves and grabs the sophmationer and returns to the hideout. Immediately you switch over to Bentley (These two events took place at the same time.) Bentley needs to get up to the tower and hack the hanger to get in. You see Vul putting the finishing touches on his weaken engine. Then all the sudden the tower begins to shake and you realize that Wale's unit has landed a blow on the tower. Bentley needs to use his bombs and darts to get out of the crumbling tower. Bentley sees that Vul and his small group of elite fliers are leaving and he tells Otto to go after them. Otto takes to the sky and Bentley realizes Vul has a portal that he's trying to flee into. The big laser comes out and you need to avoid the shots that are coming at it, and since the hatch is open, once you get close enough you can shoot it to destroy it. Vul's crew already flew into the portal and Otto goes in after them. You end up in the like blue tube place (like the blue tube in the home screen for TiT) and you need to shoot down his crew members while avoiding random shrapnel that is floating around in the tube. Once you destroy the final crewmember, you and Vul end up over the Krack-Karov Volcano. You then need to duel Vul and you shoot him down once and he goes spiraling down into the volcano. You think you defeated him but then he emerges and his plane looks like a Phoenix. You need to shoot him down one more time, but its much harder this time. You shoot him down and defeat him, then take the ancalorifer. Before Otto reenters the portal, he flies by Penelope's factory and see that she has plans in one last place: 1990's Paris. Otto returns and tells the gang, and with that, they set off for Paris.

_**Hatred Reborn**_

(Episode 7: 1990's Paris)

**Guards **(Penelope's Mini Army)

Flashlight- Huge Mutant Strong Mouse

Small 1- Tech Mouse

Small 2- Ninja-Looking Mouse

**Ancestors**

Sly's Dad- Very much like Sly, however he can run faster and jump higher. Also he can do the laser run like in Sly 3. Lastly, he can wall jump to get up the tightly packed buildings in Paris.

Dr. M- Very much like Bentley, however he can super jump using the legs on his seat thing. He can also use all of the powers he was shown using in Sly 3. Lastly, he can't shoot darts, but he can inject various liquids into guards (i.e. sleep, explosive, shock) and then you can activate them whenever you want.

McSweeny- Very much like Murray, however he can use his strong tusks to rip through weak walls. He can do all of Murrays other moves except stomp conscious guards. He's also a master driver.

(After beating this world, you can go back to any previous worlds and find different areas you couldn't get to otherwise.)

**Costume**

N/A

**Villain**

Penelope- She's locked herself up in a landing strip and it is unknown what she is doing.

**Weather/Map**

The weather is nighttime with the moon providing light. The Cooper Gang Hideout is very close to the Eiffel Tower, which is in the upper middle of the map. The rest of the map is just paris: the Arc d'triumph, the Seine, the hanger, and then just plain downtown Paris. The background is silhouettes of more of Paris.

**Jobs**

Job 1: Sly

Sly and the gang arrive in Paris and everything seems totally normal. There are no guards, no Penelope in sight, no anything. The Cooper Gang hideout is currently occupied so they decide to turn to Ms. Puffin's classroom, which has been emptied for the summer. Bentley knows something must be going on here so he has Sly take to the streets to look for clues. Sly goes out and first Bentley tells Sly to go the mechanics shop to see if anything is going on there. Sly needs to sneak to an open window on top and break in. After searching through the shop, Penelope is not there. Next, Bentley tells Sly to go to the croissant shop, as that was Penelope's favorite food. Bentley remotely hacks the back door and Sly searches through the whole shop, but can't find Penelope. Lastly, Bentley said that every Friday, he and Penelope would go to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Sly needs to climb up to the top of the Eiffel Tower on the outside, by platforming, and when he gets to the top, Penelope is still not there. Confused, Bentley just tells Sly to return home. A cutscene plays of Sly thinking about how they can't find Penelope but she has to be here. Then, in the middle of the cutscene, Sly spots Penelope sitting at a café and it immediately goes back into gameplay. Sly needs to follow Penelope and he follows her all the way back to the landing strip. She enters a huge cargo plane and Sly follows her in. There you sneak through the plane until you arrive at a huge door. You open the door and the camera only shows Sly's front and Sly says "Oh no" and then out of nowhere, black robo-falcons swoop down and capture Sly. Bentley overheard the commotion from the earpiece Sly had and the gang gets in the van and takes off for the landing strip. They park the van right by the plane and all get out and enter the plane. Penelope is there waiting for them and with her huge guards, she captures the whole Cooper Gang. All hope seems lost until the camera flashes over to one man who's been watching the whole situation unfold from afar, is Sly's Dad.

From here on through the rest of the episode, the Cooper gang is captured and you play as Sly's Dad, Dr. M, and McSweeny

Job 2: Sly's Dad and McSweeny

Sly's Dad returned to the hideout and told Dr. M and McSweeny about what he saw. They have been tracking that landing strip for a few days because it's been so suspicious. He tells them someone who looked just like him walked into the plane and never came out, and the least they should do is go recon the area. Sly's dad moves out and first he goes into the warehouse of the landing strip. He gets inside and it is much, much bigger on the inside. First you go to the cargo area and try to see what's on the inside. There are many boxes and you need to go to different sections to see what's inside different boxes. There are three different boxes, one with different metals, one with mini-jets, and the last with mini rockets. The door shuts so Sly's dad needs to find another way out. He sees a vent at the top of the room, so he uses his wall jump move to climb up nearby boxes to reach the vent. He crawls through and reenters a hallway. There he goes to Penelope's office. He enters and first he has Dr. M hack Penelope's computer (It's the same as alter ego, but purple background instead of green and it's a beefed up Dr. M). A flight plan comes up that has strange numbers by different locations, and they don't know what it means. Sly's Dad leaves and then decides he needs to go to the plane. It's too dangerous to just walk out in the open to it, so McSweeny comes in and you have to beat up a few guards and then hi-jack a car. You swing by and pick up Sly's Dad and he drops you off at the plane. You break in and then you work your way to the basement area. There the whole gang but Sly is being held captive. Sly's Dad explains who he is and Bentley explains everything that is going on. Then, Bentley tells him to go check on Sly, who is likely trapped upstairs. Then Sly's Dad runs upstairs and peers into the room that Sly is being held in. He is strapped into a bench and it seems that something is being drained from him and being sent somewhere else, but it can't be seen. Sly's Dad works around to another vantage point and when he looks down, he is in total shock. A Black Clockwerk was being constructed by Penelope, who was tying in the pieces that she got from the Murray's van. It had Clockwerk Mark II written on the wing. Then you hear Penelope saying to Sly that the only thing she didn't know was how to make Clockwerk immortal, but now that she can drain Sly's DNA, she can make a new hate chip. Unsure of what to do next, Sly's Dad snaps a few pictures and begins to exit the plane. But he snaps a wire coming down and Penelope finds him. You need to sprint out of the plane as Penelope's guards are chasing after you. Then you sprint into McSweeny's car and you drive all through downtown Paris while being chased by both the cops and Penelope's gang. Then, Sly's Dad has you drive off a bridge and into a river, and at the last second, Sly's Dad and McSweeny hop out and paraglide to safety. Then a cutscene plays saying that night, Penelope took over the city and now her guards are roaming the city. Now that Sly's Dad knows his son is being held captive, he is going to do anything to get him back.

Job 3: McSweeny

Penelope has taken control of Paris and now there is no way for them to even get close to the landing strip. Dr. M realizes there is an old passage way in the sewers that leads directly to the landing strip, but it has since been blocked off. However, Dr. M thinks that the walls are fragile enough for McSweeny to rip through it. McSweeny drops through the sewer and there are certain things you need to do, like straight up beating guys up, throwing guards at buttons to open a door, and of course, rip through fragile walls to create a new route. Then, you reach the end but there is a seaweed monster guarding the manhole. You have to throw a few guards at its head to stun it, and then use the rip move to rip some of its head off. After a few times, the monster is defeated and a pathway has been created.

Job 4: Sly's Dad

Sly's Dad discovered a way to break Sly's gang out of the prison, but Dr. M needs a much more advanced code. He has heard rumor that there is a turtle who is a technological genius who hides in the upper most parts of Paris. The mission starts out side the hub and you need to climb up some buildings using Sly's Dad wall jump move and other moves. There are also some parts where you must pickpocket keys from guards to open new areas. Then you see the entrance to the turtle's layer, but it's protected by lasers. You must use the laser walk move to reach the hideout, and when you enter, the turtle is severely wounded. It is revealed that it is in fact Bentley's father that is the tech expert, and that he was just robbed. Then Bentley's father dies there and Sly's Dad chases after the thief who murdered Bentley's dad and stole the tech piece they need. Sly's dad catches him, and gets the piece Dr. M needs.

Job 5: Dr. M

Sly's Dad decides they should try and intercept some of the communications that are traveling in and out of Penelope's hideout, and there are so dish antenna's that they could rewire to pick up a signal. You must use Dr. M's super jump move to climb up to the antennas, and then inject sleep liquid into the guards. Then you must do a hack to gain control of the antennas. After that, you return to the hideout having full access to Penelope's communications.

Job 6: Sly's Dad and McSweeny

Sly's Dad has decided that the gang could really use a get-away car but don't know where to get one from. McSweeny goes out and stubbles upon a small mechanic shop owned by a hippo. The hippo says he knows how he can build the ultimate vehicle, but he doesn't have the parts to build it. Sly's dad needs to go to various shops around the town and steal items like an engine, leather for the seat, and some big wheels. Then, Sly's dad returns to the mechanic shop and the hippo begins building the vehicle. You start to play as McSweeny as Penelope's guards flood the shop and you need to defend the hippo. You defeat the last guard and then the hippo had finished the vehicle. It looks like an earlier form of the Cooper van. Then one last wave of guards come in and the hippo is severely hurt as Sly's Dad takes them out. The player then realizes that the hippo was in fact Murray's father. The gang now has a van!

Job 7: Sly's Dad and Dr. M

Penelope is using the speed of the train as a remote generator for her production of Clockwerk Mark II. McSweeny uses the van to catch up to the train and Dr. M and Sly's Dad hop on. First you play as Dr. M and use all of his moves to reach the control center for the train. Once there, you go through a hack that opens up a door for Sly's dad to move through. He navigates through the train until he reaches another door that is sealed shut, so another hack occurs. Then you move through the train more needing to use the wall jump to get on top of the train. Up there you navigate more through the train until you drop right in front of the engine room. Dr. M hacks the final door and then Sly's Dad enters and destroys the engine, stopping the train.

Job 8: Sly's Dad and McSweeny

Penelope has gotten very cautious and has deployed the robo-falcons to try and take control of the area. They have extreme laser attacks that need to be lured out, and Sly's dad thinks he can use this to his advantage. As McSweeny, you need to drive around and lure the robo-falcon to shoot at you while avoiding its laser. After avoiding a few lasers, the robo-falcon charges up a huge laser strike and you need to quickly run up the laser as Sly's Dad and destroy the robo-falcons. After completing this a few times, the skies are clear and its time for the heist.

Job 9: Heist

Sly's Dad, McSweeny and Dr. M are ready to attack Penelope's base and save Sly and the gang. The first order of business is navigating through the sewer. McSweeny drops in and leads the gang through the sewers since he knows the way to go. The gang hops out into the airfield and you switch over to Dr. M and you need to work to the control room as Sly's Dad and McSweeny work to another section. You need to super jump to reach the entrance to the control room, however when you get there the door is locked in two ways. First you need to go and inject a sleep syringe in the guards in the surrounding area. However, the guards now have brain wave monitors so if they slow down or stop the other guards find out. So you have two minutes to inject the sleep liquid into the guards or else the effects will wear off. After that, you go and collect the keys and open up the first set of doors. You reach the second door and you go through a quick hack to enter the control room. However there is no direct access so Dr. M decides to try out his "newly designed" RC car. You need to navigate through the vent and reach the other end where you need to plug into the wireless computer and hack the console remotely. After you finish the hack you gain control of the console and then you switch over to Sly's Dad and McSweeny.

As Sly's Dad you must climb through the main interior using the wall jump move to get up abandoned elevator shafts he reaches a room that Dr. M opens for him. Sly's Dad must use the laser walk move to reach the runway where he begins to sprint towards the plane. But the plane takes to the sky and then Sly's Dad calls out to Dr. M and McSweeny that there's no time to get back to the hideout and he needs them to jack a car from the garage right around here. You switch over to McSweeny and you need to defend Dr. M as he tries to wire the door to the garage open. You beat up bad guys until Sly's Dad returns and tells them there's no time. Dr. M says he has at least five minutes until the door will open and then McSweeny steps up and you need to button mash as he uses his tusks to rip the door off. You rip through it but one of McSweeny's tusks snaps in half, just like the way Sly saw him in Sly 3. McSweeny plays through the pain though and the gang hops in and Sly's Dad tells him to drive to the Eiffel Tower. You play as McSweeny and drive through downtown Paris as Penelope's crew chases after you. You reach the Eiffel Tower and Sly's Dad hops out and begins to climb the Eiffel Tower. You have only limited time and then you reach the top, and do a QTE as Sly's Dad jumps for the plane as it's flying by. You jump onto the hatch and the cargo door rips open and the QTE part is avoiding objects that are flying out as you climb in to enter the plane.

You enter the plane and the first order of business is finding and freeing everyone but Sly. You approach the door that leads to their room but its been blocked off by boxes after all the commotion. You need to navigate through the upper level of the plane until you reach a hatch above their room and you drop in. Then, Sly's Dad sets up the wireless hack for Dr. M and it's a combination of all three hacks. After the hack, the gang is free and now its up to Sly's Dad and Bentley to go get Sly. You play as Bentley and after you recollect all of your gear, you use your bombs to get Sly's Dad back to the main hallway. You proceed down the hallway until you are right in front of Sly's room. The floor opens up in front of you and lasers are guarding the door. Bentley needs to shoot his darts at specific parts to get the lasers to reflect off of them so Sly's Dad can run in and save Sly. Sly's Dad breaks in and Penelope is waiting there with a switch. She talks to Sly's Dad and how she has finally finished everything. Then she pulls the switch and Clockwerk Mark II comes to life and crashes through the plane with Penelope on its back and they fly away through a time portal.

Right before she left however, she also activated the self-destruct button, and the planes ultimate security, and huge flying mouse death thing. Sly's Dad runs over to Sly and wakes him up and they like share a moment and then he tells Sly to go save his friends and that he's going to go take care of the mouse thing. The mouse thing is shooting the plane blowing it up and you need to first jump from plane piece to plane piece (much like the part from Sly 2's Clockwerk battle) and once you reach him, he begins fighting you and you need to avoid his attacks then he goes down and does a two handed karate chop, and you need to wall jump up his hands as he brings them back and then he charges up a laser blast with his eyes and you need to run at him as he shoots it. You reach its eyes and whichever laser strand you're on you destroy that eyeball. Then you are getting close to the ground and you watch Sly's Dad and the mouse killer land in downtown Paris right in front of the Eiffel tower from Sly's point of view as he paraglides down to safety with the rest of the gang. The battle resumes and a similar thing occurs accept you need to run over to one of the buildings and wall jump up it using the mouse's leg and the building to latch onto its waist. Then you do the same thing with wall jumping up the mouse's hands but this time you get on the other laser beam (the only one) and destroy that eyeball, which knocks the mouse's head off so only the brain is showing. Then you proceed through the same fight and avoid all of his attacks until he pulls out missiles. You must spire jump from one missile to the other until you reach its head, where you then have to smash it and destroy the robot mouse.

Sly's Dad returns to the hideout where he finds everyone all together. They discuss a plan when all the sudden, Bentley's Theifnet goes black. Bentley does more research and has found out that Penelope returned to the present and is going on a total rampage throughout the world. The gang needs to rest a few days and patch up the van and any wounds before they go take on Penelope. Sly also convinces his dad to come with as he says they will need him to save the world. Finally, after a few down days, the gang recovers and heads back to the present, to modern day Paris, but its not the Paris they remember.

_**Thieves United**_

(Final Episode: Post-Apocalyptic Paris (Present Day))

**Guards**

Same as Episode 7

**Ancestor**

Sly's Dad- Same as Episode 7

**Costume**

N/A

**Villain**

Penelope and Clockwerk Mark II- Penelope has control over Clockwerk and has been taking him all around the area destroying whole countries. She has set up a dictatorship in a destroyed Paris and had built some small buildings for herself to rule it. The rest of Paris is almost entirely destroyed. Clockwerk Mark II has all the same capabilities as the original Clockwerk.

**Weather/Map**

The weather is a really melancholy feel, with it being it being dusk, resulting in a red tint throughout the sky, but also darkness. Penelope's Palace is up against the back of the map. The slums are adjacent to the Cooper gang hideout, and it is small in width but very vertical. The best way to think of it is Infamous 1, but specifically, the completely destroyed parts. The map is surprisingly vertical as the are cuts into the buildings which lead to very exciting platforming.

**Jobs**

Job 1: Sly

The whole gang arrives in Paris to see total destruction in the city. The entire police force is out of business and Penelope's guards are roaming the street. Moreover, Penelope has built a lavish palace for herself and it is highly fortified. The gang has found the remains of the Cooper Gang hideout, and has set up shop there. Bentley doesn't know where to start, so he has Sly go investigate.

Sly first goes off to certain points Bentley has been getting a large scan from, the old police base, the slums, and of course Penelope's hideout. Sly first goes to the slums. They have set up a small community and Sly takes pictures of what appears to be the base, the hospital, and the gathering area.

Next Sly goes off to the old police base and Penelope's guards have it all locked up. You take a picture of the door and the guards that are blocking it, a vent on top that has been locked up really tight. Lastly, he needs to take a picture of the keypad on the back door.

Finally, Sly goes to Penelope's palace, and it is absolutely huge. They all marvel about how its been built in such a short amount of time, saying that something can't be right. Nonetheless, Sly first goes to the guard barracks, and he sees that there is a small crack on the roof of it and he takes a picture for Bentley. Then, he goes over to the garage where Penelope is storing all her vehicles and sees that the wall is cracked. He takes a picture of that and now its time for Sly to enter the palace. Sly needs to navigate up the palace until he reaches a back window and drops in.

The inside of the palace is absolutely huge. Sly goes to the basement first and platforms all the way into the interior, where the whole power system is set up. He takes a picture of the four spots that the power is coming from. And then hears footsteps. He hides in the shadows and Penelope comes down and then you need to follow her all the way through the palace as she talks to her guards. She tells them how she plans to deploy Clockwerk to The United States in the next few days, and soon she will rule the world. She also spills the beans on how the Clockwerk blueprint has been spread out in four areas, and their locations are on her computer. Lastly, she says that no one can enter the police base, that she has something super secretive in there.

They finally reach the top and everyone enters Clockwerk's nest. You take a picture of Clockwerk, and of the robo-falcons, and of the keypad Penelope is playing with. Suddenly, the top opens up and Clockwerk shoots into the sky. Then guards spot Sly and you need to sprint back down to the window you entered in. In a cutscene, you dive out the window and begin to paraglide to the ground. But then, out of nowhere, Clockwerk swoops down from the sky and rips holes in your paraglider with his talons. Sly crashes to the ground. And then you see Murray running out to grab him and he picks him up and carries him back to the hideout, as he's unconscious.

Job 2: Sly's Dad

Sly is in really bad shape after crashing to the ground and Bentley doesn't have the necessary items to help him. Sly's Dad says the only way they can help him is if they go to the slums and get them to help. The gang brings Sly over to the slums and they say they'll help if they can get some supplies and food for them. Sly's Dad moves to the palace and needs to wall jump to get inside. Then, you need to find a safe in the basement and find the locations of the food and supplies. Then you need to go to the different spots that it's at and pick pocket the guards and break in and steal the thing inside. After you do this in two spots you return to the slums and they agree to help Sly.

Job 3: Murray and Bentley

While Sly is recovering in the slums, Bentley decides to investigate the police station. First, he goes out and you need to shoot a guard three times with darts and then Murray needs to follow him. Murray follows him to a small building and then needs to navigate through lifting up various doors, and throwing various objects to get through. He gets alone with the guard in the last room, and much like the boxing mission in Tennessee's world, you need to beat the guard up while he has smaller guards come at you. You take the keypad combination off him for the back door to the police station and Bentley enters, and he sees a huge safe in a different room. However, he notices that it is right above the vent. He takes out the RC Chopper, but when he does, small drones come out too and first you must destroy them. Then you need to drop three bombs on top of the vent and the vent door opens up. Then a cutscene occurs of Dimitri being lowered in all spy gear and he opens up the safe and removes a bunch of papers and takes it back to Bentley at the hideout.

Then another cutscene occurs and it's Bentley narrating. He explains how Clockwerk Mark II isn't the final plan. The papers showed and elaborate equation that only Penelope could come up with. While traveling through time, Penelope arrived at Clockwerk's deathbed when Clockwerk was mortal. There she saw that Clockwerk was trying to come up with a formula to make himself immortal, but he was missing one thing, hatred. He had to make artificial hatred in form of the hate chip, but it could be destroyed. Penelope then decided to make Clockwerk fully immortal, but she needed a cover. By distributing the pieces throughout time, she kept the Coopers busy while she was trying to figure out how to perfect Clockwerk. She finally figured out how and crafted a machine that could clone the soul of anyone, and could redistribute it in anyway. That's what the parts she scattered throughout time were for, the cloning machine. And now she had Sly's soul too, from when they were captured. Clockwerk Mark II was just some piece of metal that she quickly put together. Now, Penelope was travelling back to the moment when Clockwerk was made immortal. She would make Clockwerk completely immortal. But the last part of the papers was the most interesting. The soul was hidden inside Clockwerk Mark II, and the final step was sending it into the Krack Karov Volcano, and that would finish it that would make the real hate chip. So the only way to prevent that would be to destroy Clockwerk Mark II, and now, they were on the clock.

Job 4: Murray (Juggernaut Throw Needed)

The gang has no time to come up with a graceful way to enter the palace so he comes up with a plan to get in. Murray needs to attract guards over, and then using juggernaut throw, throw them into the crack of the vehicle chamber. After throwing six guards at the crack, Murray jacks a tank and then and needs to drive around to the four energy-posts and destroy them. Once they are destroyed, the door opens up and the gang can move in.

Job 5: Sly and Bentley

Sly is feeling up to task so he moves into the palace. Penelope mentioned that the blueprints are located in four spots and are located on a computer. Sly needs to go to various rooms by sneaking around guards. Then the last room has the computer, and Bentley must hack it. He completes the hack, but there's a part missing, as the file is all scrambled. Bentley decides that Penelope must have a chip on her. Sly needs to kill he three convoy guards, and then pickpocket the chip off of her (just like the contessa mission in sly 2). Once you get the chip, Sly returns to the hideout and Bentley finds out the location of blueprints.

Job 6: Sly's Dad

The first blueprint is hidden in Penelope's recently added security blimp circling around the sky. It has spotlights shining down, and when they appear, a laser shots fly down. Sly's Dad must trigger the lasers, and then hop one laser beam to the next all the way up to the top. From there, you need to navigate all the way up to the top of the blimp and drop in. You work your way through the blimp using the wall jump move, etc. until you reach the safe holding the blueprint piece. The code Bentley gives you doesn't work, so he assumes Penelope changed the code. There is a box hanging above the safe, and Sly's Dad must climb up there and knock it down off the hook to break open the safe. You go pick up the blueprint, but the commotion called over Clockwerk Mark II. He blasts a hole in the back of the blimp and you start to sprint off the blimp. There is a timer that it takes for you to escape the blimp, and while you're running off, the environment is consistently being destroyed by Clockwerk. You leap off and land on top of a building, and you have to continue to run away, but now you must avoid Clockwerk's attacks, as they can hurt you now, rather then just being for show. You reach the bottom, and a cutscene occurs of Murray flying around a corner in the van, kicking the back door open, and then Sly's Dad dives in and they return the safe house with the blueprint in hand.

Job 7: Carm and Dimitri

The second Blue print is hidden in a different safe locked away deep in the sewer, however there is no electricity in the sewer, Carmelita needs to go to a energy generator in a separate location to charge it up. She needs to work her way through the generator that's infested with Penelope's guards, and once she fights through all of them, she reaches the actual generator you need to shoot it a few times, but there are guards coming at you from all directions so you need to defend yourself at the same time. The generator turns on and then it switches you to Dimitri who hops into the sewer. It is completely overrun with water and filled up to the top. Dimitri needs to navigate what has now become a maze and try and find the safe. You need to defend yourself from some of the creatures that have invaded the sewer. You find the room that has the safe locked in it, but you need something to destroy the door to open it up. There is a fish that if it sees the glass, will go vicious and rip it open. Dimitri needs to shoot small fish to lure the big vicious fish over to the door, and then once it gets there, it rips the door off like expected, and then dimitri gets the blueprint.

Job 8: Sly and Murray

The third blueprint is located right in Clockwerks nest. Bentley sees only one possible way to get it: a direct assault. First, Murray needs to bust into the palace and help Sly fight his way up to Clockwerk's nest by punching and frankly beating people up. Once Murray leads him all the way up to the nest, Sly takes over. It is a lot like the Scarecrow levels in Batman: Arkham Asylum, but with typical Sly platforming, Clockwerk is circling around the room and if his spotlights spots you, Clockwerk swoops down and grabs you and carries you away. Right when you reach the nest, Clockwerk lands in his nest and starts to sleep, so Sly tells Murray to get a distraction. Murray takes control of one of Penelope's turrets and you need to shoot down 20 robo falcons around the palace. Once that happens, Clockwerk wakes up and flies away and Sly grabs the blueprint and leaves.

(Jobs 6,7,8 can be done in any order)

Job 9: Bentley

The last blueprint is located deep in Penelope's lab and Bentley is the only one who can reach it. However, Penelope has really bumped up security since the three other blueprints have been stolen. You need to go through a variety of doors to reach the safe. The first door he needs to drop the RC car by a nearby vent and navigate it through to a power box that opens the door. There are guards in the rooms that Bentley needs to sneak through to get to the next room, and you can hear Penelope's voice in the background. The next door you need to place bombs in specific spots to explode the door. The next door you need to shoot darts at various buttons in the room in a certain amount of time to get the door open. The next door is a major hack using all three types of hack. Then you approach a huge final door that Bentley needs to combine all of his move for. You must shoot darts at buttons to open a side door that leads to the second level of the room. Then, you need to go up to the rafters to set up bombs to destroy the boards that crash into a vent to open it up. Then you drop the RC car in and it navigates all the way to the doors main power system. It sets up a wireless hack for Bentley, which again combines all of the hacks. The door opens up and Bentley takes the final blueprint from the safe, but Penelope pops up on a TV and begins to make an appeal to Bentley to join her one last time. Right before Bentley gives in, Sly beeps in and reminds him of their friendship. This infuriates Penelope and she sends all the guards after him. Bentley needs to escape and when he does, he returns and begins formulating a plan to take down Clockwerk once and for all. He decides that they can use the same strategy as they did when they initially fought Clockwerk. Bentley modifies the jetpacks, one for Sly's Dad to neutralize Clockwerk, and the other for Sly to deliver the final blow. Right when Bentley begins to work on the details though, he realizes that Penelope is about leave through the time machine.

Job 10: Final Heist in the Series of Sly Cooper

The Heist has a time limit (much like the final level in DK64 for those of you who have played it) so the time limit carries over between each section of the Heist

Bentley realizes that Penelope has cut the power to the entire palace, and the only way the gang could get through is if they have power. The heist starts by Carm needing to run from the hideout to the entrance of the sewer, while giving Dimitri cover. Bentley knows the Palaces generator can only be accessed from the sewer, so Dimitri must enter there and restore power to the whole facility. You run through the streets, however, Penelope is using a few of her remaining troops to bomb the surrounding area, so Carm and Dimitri need to cut through certain areas to finally reach the sewer.

Once there, Dimitri hops into the sewer and needs to swim through, however Penelope must have been expecting this, as there are bombs and mines littered throughout the sewer. Additionally, Penelope has put powerful guards in the sewer to try and stop Dimitri. Once Dimitri reaches the generator, he sets up the thing to restore power to it, however it takes time to load, so Dimitri must stay and defend the generator until its fully loaded. Once it resets, Bentley tells him it worked, however it begins to clear the sewer, so Dimitri needs to quickly get out of the sewer.

Bentley realizes that there are way too many guards in the Palace for a full on attack, so he contacts the leader of the slums, and they agree to start a riot for Bentley as a distraction. As the riot starts, tons of guards flood out of the Palace and Bentley hops in and he needs to strategically place bombs throughout the palace. There are certain places that are blocked off where you have to put the bombs, so Bentley may need to hack a door open to place a bomb or shoot a dart to open a door to place a bomb. Once he's placed all the bombs, he meets Carm and Dimitri at the van.

Next, you play as Murray and he's took control of the tank again, and Sly and his Dad are in the back. You need to drive through the city, taking out guards and other tanks and avoiding bombs being dropped by Penelope's planes. Once you reach the palace, you blow the door open, and Sly, his dad, and Murray pile out of the car. Murray is about to head back for the van to meet up with everyone else, when Penelope's guards ambush Sly and his Dad. You play as Murray and you need to defeat all the guards that come at you.

You switch over to play as Sly's Dad, and you need to sneak through the palace without being detected by the guards. Sly is right behind you the whole time. You reach the door, but unfortunately it is locked. You can see that there are two buttons that can open the door on opposite sides of the palace. You first need to get to one button as Sly's Dad by utilizing his abilities, such as the wall jump and the laser run. Once you reach Sly's Dad button, it flashes back over to Sly, who needs to navigate to the other button using his moves (the time limit goes back to the time sly and his dad reached the door, and the time limit goes down to the lower time between sly and his dad). They press the button at the same time, and then a cutscene occurs of them returning to the door, and Murray driving the van up to the door with the whole gang inside. Sly and his Dad hop in, and right as Penelope is about to enter the time portal, which is located at the huge balcony behind her room. She quickly has everyone enter (she has a mid-sized vehicle with a few guards, along with Clockwerk II) and then Murray flies the van off a ramp and into the portal.

The gang is in the blue-tube thing, and Bentley tosses Sly and his Dad their jet packs and they hop out to take on Clockwerk one last time. You play as Sly and need to avoid Clockwerk's typical attacks (Ring thing and rockets), and wait for Sly's Dad to shoot a stunning shot at Clockwerk (This part is pretty much exactly the same as the Sly 1 battle). However, Penelope begins shooting Clockwerk with some gun that heals him, so Sly's dad lands aboard Penelope's vehicle and he needs to fight through it and then you face Penelope. A cutscene occurs and its them talking and then you see tons of Penelope's guards coming in to capture Sly's dad. It flashes back over to Sly who has landed on top of clockwerk and you need to destroy both of his eyes while avoiding his attacks. Right before you destroy Clockwerk, you see Penelope's guards carrying Sly's Dad away. Sly panics and tries to go and help his dad, but right before he gets there, they arrive at a very familiar location: The Krack Karov Volcano, right after Sly has defeated Clockwerk for the first time.

Sly gets pulled back into the van by Murray, as Clockwerk II transforms into a spirit thing and crashes into the defeated body of the original Clockwerk. Clockwerk is revitalized and Bentley tells the gang that that must have been the "hate chip". Clockwerk shoots into the sky, and shoots off through time back to the present. Penelope is bewildered as she realizes she has lost control of Clockwerk. Sly realizes that right before Clockwerk left, he grabbed Sly's Dad. Defeated, the gang returns to the present and now needs to game plan on what they will do next. However, once they return they are shocked: Paris has returned to normal, and Bentley explains that this is because Clockwerk II did all the damage, and now, he is gone, so everything he's done has been erased. Sly finally feels defeated, as he thinks they are hopeless, Clockwerk is immortal and Sly's Dad has been captured, but Bentley has come up with a plan.

_**Present-Day Normal Paris**_

(Note: This is much like Paris Epilogue in Thieves in Time, world isn't able to be explored, you sit in the Cooper Gang Hideout and choose missions from there. The weather is cloudy and severe thunder storms.)

First Job: Sly

Bentley instructs Sly that he can modify the time machine to become a weapon capable of trapping Clockwerk in time and he will never be able to escape. However, he needs to find a power source big enough to contain this type of force, and he is still working on that. Also, he says they will never be able to travel through time again, as this will destroy the time machine after Clockwerk is captured. Bentley then says that they will need to rescue Sly's Dad before they capture Clockwerk so they can shoot him back into his time. After doing research of the area, Bentley has realized that Clockwerk has posted up in the towers of Notre Dame. The other thing he has realized is that Penelope's hate chip is far more powerful then she ever could have imagined. Instead of the hate chip focusing all of Clockwerk's hate on the Coopers, he hates everything in the entire world. Bentley says it's only a matter of time before Clockwerk begins to destroy everything in sight, so they need to take Clockwerk down tonight.

It's all up to Sly to save his dad, but first, Sly must reach Notre Dame. Bentley tells Sly that Clockwerk has taken control of the rest of Penelope's mercenary group, so he still has them to deal with. Since the streets are filled with them, Sly must resort to the underground train route to get there. Clockwerk has a patrol train riding around down there, and Sly needs to hop aboard and navigate to the front, then switch the directions taking him straight to Notre Dame.

Sly starts off by needing to sneak past half-asleep flashlight guards. Then he needs to navigate around the outside of the train doing all the typical Sly Cooper moves. Then he gets back inside and needs to do more of there are lasers everywhere. Sly needs to switch into the pharaoh costume and hop between safe sections quickly. You get to the next section of the train and lasers are all over the floor, but overhead apartment above. You switch into the pirate costume and shoot at the apartments to have luggage fall down that you can jump onto. Next section has spotlights all over the ceiling and you need to switch into the Jupiter costume and throw lightning bolts at the spotlights to destroy them. The next section of the train has a locked door and only a key can open it, but you don't know which guard has it. You switch back into the Sherlock Holmes costume and search through the train to find out which guard has it. The next section has pieces missing but they are laying around closely so you switch into the Sheppard's costume and place the pieces back where they belong. You reach the final section of the train before the control room and a huge flurry of guards come along, and you must use the infantry costume to take them down. After that, you commandeer the train and arrive at Notre Dame.

Sly approaches Notre Dame and is shocked by what he sees in front of the entrance. Slytunkhamen, Slaigh, Maximus, Thaddeus, Henrietta and Otto are waiting for Sly. They tell him that Bentley thought he could use their help. Slytunkhamen starts off by seeping through the door to enter because the door is locked. Once inside, Slytunkhamen must get to the control room to open the doors for the rest of the Coopers. Next, Thaddeus needs to navigate through the church in his disguise so the guards don't recognize him, then he switches into the costume that lets him walk through spotlights and lasers and reaches a room that opens up a window in one of the towers. You switch to Maximus, and he needs to swing through the church and land on various platforms and continue to hook swing until he reaches the window. He needs to fight his way to the bottom and then open the door so everyone can move up the tower. As they're going up the realize that the doors are locked, so Henrietta returns to the guardroom and quickly needs to pickpocket the keys. She needs to be fast because once on key is picked, she quickly needs to pick the other ones because they will explode if she doesn't. She unlocks the door for them and then Slaigh needs to wall sneak around the top of Notre Dame all the way around and destroy gargoyles that stand in his way until he reaches the other side and he can let Sly in. Sly reaches the top and sees his dad in Clockwerks nest as Clockwerk circles around Notre Dame. Otto needs to distract Clockwerk, so he takes to the sky in a plane and he needs to shoot down 25 robo-falcons, and once he does, Clockwerk shoots up to try and get Otto and then you finish the mission as Sly platforming through the towers to reach his dad and save him. Right before you reach Sly's Dad a cutscene occurs and Penelope hops out into the church and tries to regain control of Clockwerk. Her fancy gadgets aren't working and Clockwerk swoops down and kills her, similar to Arpeggio's death. Sly grabs his dad throughout all the commotion and him and all of the Coopers return to the Cooper Gang hideout.

The whole gang arrives back and Bentley tells everyone the good news: he has found a power source to use to trap Clockwerk: the pyramid at the Louvre. He then tells everyone that it is time for them to return to their time pyramids, and one by one the ancestors go in. They reach Sly's Dad and he tells them he refuses to go in. Sly fights and tells him he needs to go back, but Sly's Dad says that he will lock himself in time with Clockwerk and be the eternal protector of him. Everyone tries to tell him no, but he's clearly made up his mind. Bentley now tells them its time; they are about to take down Clockwerk once and for all.

Job 2: The Real Final Heist

Bentley gets the whole gang ready of their assignments. They need to lure Clockwerk to the courtyard of the Louvre so Bentley can trap him in time. However, once there they will need to beat him down enough where he is stunned to the point where he can't move. Also, they will need to try and isolate Clockwerk, so the first part of the heist begins with Carmelita.

Carm needs to clear the river and bridges in front of the Louvre for the next part of the heist. She takes control of an auto piloted boat as it moves down the river. Guards fly out from all directions of the bridge, and she needs to shoot them down. She proceeds on through all six bridges and once the bridges are cleared, she turns around and begins to return to the docks. However, three boats come and surround her and she needs to board each ship. On each ship, she needs to defeat all of the guards on board, and then go to the engine room and destroy the engine of each ship. After she does this, one last huge boat come up. The boat shoots rockets at you and you need to shoot them down and then target weak points of the ship to finally take it down. Now, the waters are clear and its time for Dimitri to move in.

Dimitri drops into the water and his job is to blow up the bridges leading up to the Louvre so that Clockwerk's reinforcements can't come in. Dimitri needs to swim up to the first bridge and begin planting charges on each of the support beams of the bridge. There are enemies all around you, and it takes about 7 seconds to plant each charge, and if a bad guy hits you, the charge planting resets. So it is smartest to defeat most of the guards and then go and plant the charges. The rest of the bridges are similar, however there are more guards, and more powerful guards, so the difficulty rises. You approach the final bridge and a huge submarine is sitting there waiting for you. You need to avoid its onslaught of attacks and then attack it. Once you do this, you plant the remaining charges and then watch the bridges explode.

The camera cuts over to Murray who is driving Bentley, Sly, and his dad over to the Louvre. The gang sits in silence as Murray drives over with the Eiffel Tower in the background. Murray approaches the Louvre, and he pulls the car over and tells everyone to stay behind while he clears the way for them. You need to defeat the bad guys that swarm you at the beginning and after that, a cutscene occurs in which Murray rips a window open and hops through the window and it slams shut behind him. You need to work your way through the interior of the Louvre, destroying guards and you need to button mash to open certain doors. Then, you get to the courtyard, and the biggest mouse ever is standing there guarding the door. He looks just like the flashlight guards, but he's huge. There are also some small guards standing around him. You have to throw three guards at the monster, and this stuns him, and you run up and punch him and his health goes down a fourth of the way. You repeat this process three more times, however each time his attacks get more powerful. You defeat him and Murray gets all excited and yells and all the smaller guards run away in terror. Murray runs up and opens the door for the rest of the gang.

Bentley has the first job inside the Louvre and he needs to hop down into a sewer below the Louvre. You work through the sewer, using bombs to clear up spaces to walk through. There are numerous guards throughout the bottom and if you get spotted you get sent back a checkpoint. There are certain puzzles in the sewers involving darts and bombs. You reach the final room and you need to open the door using the RC car. After going through an RC car segment, you reach enter the final room that has the master computer in it. You set up the hack and it combines all three hacks. The final hack is System Cracker, and once you reach the final area of the hack, a huge vehicle that looks like Clockwerks face appears. You need to destroy it and it is very strong. After this, you take control of the Louvre and now it's the final part of the heist set up: Sly and his dad must lure Clockwerk into the Louvre.

This part starts with Sly's Dad hopping into the museum. Sly waits outside because his dad will need to run on lasers and wall jump. Inside, there are guards everywhere and you cannot be detected. As you work your way through, the platforming gets harder, and there is a section where the two are combined where almost simultaneously and you need to reach the next section. You open up a window for Sly and he climbs through and you switch over to playing as Sly. You run forward as him and then a cutscene occurs. In the cutscene, they stare forward at the other half of the museum, the only way to get to the horn that lures in Clockwerk. The problem is, is that there are traps everywhere moving incredibly fast and it is impossible to move through. Sly's dad doesn't know what to do and just says they should turn around. Sly says no though and it goes into his brain and it's a flashback going through all of the adventures he has and how he could combine everything he's learned into one move, and then he announces he knows how to get through. The cutscene ends and you get a tutorial on how to use Sly's move for the Thevius Raccoonus. You hold down R2 and L2 to trigger the move, and you have until the thief meter runs out to select up to five points you want to do a cooper move on (anything with the blue aura around it.) You select it by moving the left stick around to an object and then pressing O to select it. While selecting the points to move to, time freezes (as if Sly is "focusing") and then once you either select five points, run out of time, or press R2 and L2 again, time returns to normal but faster then the speed of light, Sly hops by all of the points and gets to the final point you selected. This move would be titled "Thief Focus". So in this specific area, you need to use this move to navigate through all fast-moving traps. You use the move to get through the whole section, and then you reach the last room and the massive alarm horn is there. A cutscene comes up and Sly starts pressing buttons on the horn and it begins to blare. You hear Clockwerk scream and start flying over. Sly shouts out to his dad to get on top of the Louvre and Sly paraglides down to the courtyard. Clockwerk reaches the Louvre and has an intense conversation with Sly and his Dad. After the conversation, Clockwerk shoots into the sky and the final battle begins.

The building that Sly's Dad is on is shaped like the letter "U" and there are six hook shooters on it, two on the left, two in the middle, and two on the right. You need to run to each of the hooks and shoot them at Clockwerk. While you run to each hook though, Clockwerk sends an array of attacks your way, and you must avoid them. Once you hook all six hooks on Clockwerk, he uses laser vision to start to destroy the actual hook shooter, which would detach all the hooks. You need to hop onto the laser and run up to Clockwerk's face before he detaches all of the hooks. Once you reach Clockwerk's face, you hit it as much as you can and it causes his health to go down 1/6 of the way. This attack sends him flying down and now he's in the courtyard to face off against Sly. Sly needs to run around on the courtyard and avoid attacks from Clockwerk like an attack wear he swoops down at you, an attack where he shoots lasers at you, and you need to hop through the electric circle things he shoots at you. Then he shoots rockets at you and while they're in the air, you must use Sly's new move to hop from rocket to rocket and then land on Clockwerk's back. Once on Clockwerks back, you need to avoid the attacks he sends at you and he will flap his wings to create wind to try to blow you off. Once you get a window of opportunity, you run up and whack at Clockwerk's head until his health goes down another 1/6. However, since Clockwerk is immortal, his health goes up 1/6 of the way again as he is regenerating health, so he has 5/6 of his health going into the next part. Clockwerk didn't completely destroy the hooks, so Sly's Dad's part remains mostly the same except the museum is slightly more destroyed so you need to find other ways to get to the hooks rather then it just being a straight shot. (For example, Sly's Dad may need to detour into the museum and defeat some guards and find a way back on top. Sly's part remains the same other then a few more attacks by Clockwerk and his attacks are faster and stronger. After you do this 4 times, Clockwerk's health stands at 1/3 considering his regeneration. Sly's Dad realizes that the hook shooters don't work anymore, so Bentley tells him through the earpiece that he has mounted hook shooters around the bottom of the museum that will work, but Clockwerk is too high so he will need to find a way to lower Clockwerks altitude. You need to wait for Clockwerk try and swoop at you and you need to hook your cane on one of Clockwerk's talons which weighs him down low enough for Bentley to shoot him with one of the hook shooters. You must repeat this six times and then the usual happens and you run up and knock down a 1/6 of Clockwerk's health and he only has 1/6 of his health remaining, so its time for Sly to deliver the final blow. All of Clockwerk's attacks are very fast and strong, and this time when he shoots the rockets he shoots into the sky, so you cannot land on him. Sly's Dad says he will try and hop onto Clockwerk's talon again. Once he does, you can successfully land on Clockwerk's back, and you must avoid his attacks until you can deliver the final blow.

Sly strikes Clockwerk one last time and he goes spiraling down to the ground. Sly hops off and Bentley makes his final preparations for the time machine trap. Murray drives the whole gang in as the watch from afar. Sly tries one last time to talk his dad out of protecting Clockwerk, but he says he has to do it. The whole gang except for Bentley comes running over and they all say goodbye, Dimitri shakes his hand, Carm gives him a hug, and Murray gives him a huge bear hug while he has tears streaming down his eyes. Sly shares one last emotional moment with his dad and gives him a hug, then Bentley yells over its time to go. Sly's Dad walks over by Clockwerk and Carm hugs Sly while the machine is charging up to fire. Bentley shouts out "Thanks again Mr. Cooper!" and he responds back "Oh, Bentley, call me Connor." and with that, the machine fires and Clockwerk and Sly's Dad have been defeated. The Coopers had finally erased Clockwerk.

A cutscene occurs with Sly reflecting on everything, dating back to the first game, his experience with meeting all his ancestors, especially his dad, and the significance of taking down Clockwerk. He goes on to say that the gang had a few more heists, but nothing like this. He said Dimitri went on to owning many casinos throughout the world and retired in Las Vegas. Murray went on to break the world record for number of hot dogs eaten, and ended up owning numerous car shops in Detroit. Bentley stayed ambitious as ever, getting a job for NASA to work on their space program. He ended up being the chief creator for the first trip to Mars. The Sly says "And as for me and carm…" and a 3D cutscene begins.

Sly begins running through the streets of Monaco with police cars everywhere. He's holding a huge money sack in his hand. Murray wheels around the corner and Bentley throws the door open and they escape. They run into a huge villa and open the door. Sly throws the sack on the table and then you hear "DADDY!" erupt from the kitchen. A small boy runs over and hugs Sly on the leg and then Carm runs over and hugs him too. Then, Sly's son comments on Uncle Bentley and Uncle Murray are visiting. Then, Sly's son asks him what he stole today in a cheerful tone, showing that Sly's son will want to be a master thief one day too, and the whole happy Cooper family walks into the kitchen as the screen fades to black.

Note- Alternate ending could be instead of having the scene with showing what all of them are doing now, it could be Clockwerk and an unconscious Connor arriving back in the present day, and then Clockwerk rising and taking off into the sky, thus implying a Sly 6.


End file.
